HOW I WENT FROM STRAIT A STUDENT TO STRAIT A SLUT
by deathsia
Summary: Ericka an raccoon female and strait A student in Furriddle high finally finally meets who she thinks is the love of her life only to find out he had been cheating on her! Not sure if i'll leave this one on here or not...
1. How i ended up giving myself up

**HOW I WENT FROM STRAIT A STUDENT TO STRAIT A SLUT:**

**HOW I LOST MY VIRGINITY...**

A sixteen year old raccoon girl lay on her bed writing into her diary about her day in nothing but her panties and a bra...

_Dear diary,_

_As you can probably guess I scored an A on the math test...but more importantly I want to tell you about my my little secret....Tomorrow...I plan on giving my virginity to Jacob a very charming and not to mention hunk of a wolf! He's all I wanted in a mate...and I'm sure he feels the same way about me! You should see him... He's about six feet tall and the quarterback for the furriddle high football team! I know I've told you how he looks so many times but I just can't help myself!_

The raccoon girl gave a blissful sigh just before she continued to write once again into her diary giggling to herself as she does so.

_Oh and did I mention his size? I didn't mean to see mind you...but oh...my...god.....he was huge! I think he's possibly six inches...if not larger! And to think....I'm going to let him stick that in me...god it's making me wet just telling you about it! But I bet you're probably wondering how I even was able to see his size so I'll tell you. I went to meet him in the locker room after his practice was over with like I always did and when I walked in I didn't see him waiting in the usual spot. so I went looking for him...the pervert was wanking off in the showers! But even so, I got to see his full size....now I know what your thinking."why keep staring?! Let the male have his fun and then act as if nothing happened!" but I just couldn't stop staring at it! He didn't even notice me till after he blew all over the shower wall and you should have seen his reaction! He covered himself up like a complete dork! But it was so adorably cute I couldn't laugh at him so I told him to get dressed and I'd meet him outside. Well that's all for today Diary...I'm sure you know what I'm going to do now that I got myself all horny from telling you...hehe._

The Raccoon girl was just about to stick a paw down her panties when a voice calls from downstairs"Ericka! Dinner time!"

"Coming, mother!" Ericka replied in an annoyed tone. Having her personal fun time ruined was not something she was happy with but the last thing she needed was her mother coming upstairs and bust her playing with herself. With a wine of annoyance and need for the release she would have to wait to get, She slid off her bed, stood up, opened her dresser, and slipped on her night gown and strolled downstairs. Ericka is a six-teen year old raccoon female with a modest c-cup chest and a thin fine body blond hair..

Ericka walked into the kitchen to see her younger brother Josh already at the table eating some celery sticks and fruit. Her family was a family of vegetarians who refused to eat meat so all they ate day in and day out was non-meat foods. Josh is Ericka's younger brother and only thirteen years old. He is about as thin as his sister except for the cub fat that still remained on his belly. Other than that he was a very good looking male raccoon.

"what took you so long?" Ericka's mother asked in a stern tone.

"I was writing in my diary..." Ericka said absentmindedly as she sat down to eat her food.

"More like jamming your paw up your cunt..." Josh said in an undertone at which Ericka flashed him a glare and looked to her mother who apparently hadn't heard.

"Mom! Josh is making perverted comments about me again!" Ericka wined.

"Joshua! How many times have I told you to keep your comments to yourself!" Ericka and Josh's mom said in a stern tone waving a spoon at Josh in a threatening manner.

"Yes,mom..." Josh said with a mock ashamed expression on his face.

Ever since Josh had accidentally walked in on her masturbating, he had been trying every chance he could to either make a perverted comment about her or bust her again playing with herself in some way. If Ericka hadn't known any better she'd bet he wanted to mate her which was a sickening thought which she often shoved out of her mind before she lost her meal when it did enter her mind.

Ericka sat down at the table and began to eat her meal with a dissatisfied look on her face. Even though she wouldn't say it..she herself loved the taste of meat...she would eat a hamburger every chance she could get out of her house.

"So, how was school today?" Ericka's mother asked trying to strike a pleasant conversation while they ate their meal.

"You know mom,the usual..got a A on my math test today..nothing new really." Erika said and took a fork full of pineapple and bit into it.

"That's great! Your going to make a great scientist one day, just like your father!" Ericka's mom exclaimed happily.

After ten more minuets Ericka finished her meal shortly after Josh did and went upstairs to her room and closed the door. Now she had some time to take care of her sexual urges without being hassled by her mother.

"Finally...some time to myself." she said aloud and took her night gown off leaving her in nothing but her panties which were soon removed and tossed to the side.

Ericka lay down on her bed with lay strait forward from her closet with the foot of her bed facing towards the door with her desk not far to the side with all her perfumes and ribbons she used to make herself look pretty for school each day.

Slowly she lowered a paw down towards her lower regions and began to slowly rub at her clit with a single digit of her paw earning a soft moan"Oh, Jacob....."She said softly herself as her rubbing increased in speed. She then grabbed her left breast with her free paw and began to grope it as she moaned and squirmed from the pleasure she was giving herself.

Ericka could feel her climax approaching rather quickly now as she began to rub her clit even faster now moaning a little louder this time but quick to slam her muzzle into her pillow to muffle her moans as she groped her left breast even harder now."Oh,god Jacob!" She moaned into the pillow loudly as her climax hit her causing her raccoon cunt to squirt it juices onto the sheets of her bed.

Ericka panted softly in her own afterglow and looked down at the damp spot she had made in her bed then sighed."Why do I always make puddles when I cum? I wonder if other female's have this same problem?" She thought to herself as she stood up off her bed and took her sheets off and went to her closet and opened it and nearly shrieked.

There sat Josh on the floor of her closet staring up at her with a look of panic on his face. Ericka sniffed the air and smelled the scent of male cum and looked down to see Josh's right paw covered in it.

"Oh...my...god!" Ericka said in a shocked tone looking at her brother who clearly was at a loss for words."You-you were pawing off to me she-pawing?!" Ericka asked in a stunned and shocked tone.

Without warning Josh dashed out of her closet nearly knocking her over in the process and out of her room to his room.

Needlessly to say Ericka wasn't sure what to think of this...on the one paw it was absolutely disgusting...but on the other she sort of felt sorry for her younger brother...he had only recently had come to the age were he found female's attractive and the first female he sees nude is his sister...and the only female he's ever seen nude is why he's doing this. In the end she decided it was best not to tell their mother and talk to him about it tomorrow.

The next morning:

Ericka woke up bright and early before anyone woke up as she went over to her dresser and took out a small box and placed on top of her desk. She then went over to her pillow and took a small key out of it,walked back to the box and stuck the key in the keyhole and opened it. Inside was a pair of panties and a bra that anyone could CLEARLY see through which was why she had them locked up and hidden like this....if she wanted Jacob to know she wanted him...she had to make sure he knew it.

"I'll need to thank Alice later for this birthday gift." Erika thought to herself with a giggle as she slipped then panties and bra on. She then walked over to her full body mirror and looked at herself and giggled again."Mom would freak if she saw me wearing this..." Erika thought to herself making note of the fact that her nipples were showing perfectly through the bra and her female-hood was clearly visible as well as her rump through her panties.

Ericka then walked over to her closet and pulled out a Japanese school girl outfit out and smiled with a grin."I'm so glad I convinced mom to buy this for me!" Erika said with a smile as she slipped into the outfit first putting on the blouse following up with the skirt which barely covered up her panties and rump. She then pulled the socks up her legs and put on the shoes and walked over to the full body mirror again.

"Jacob won't be able to resist me!" Ericka said with a naughty grin as she made a turn around and noticed that her tail which she usually had lifted was allowing all to see her rump through the see through panties she was wearing."Hmm...looks like this skirt is too short...hehe...oh well I'll just keep my tail down until I'm ready.

"It's just like Alice said....if you want to do it in school and get away with it...make sure the male has easy access....and it don't get any easier than this...." Erika said aloud with a grin and lowered her tail.

Erika quickly went downstairs to the kitchen to see her mother and Josh in their night clothes still."You guys are up early." Erika said with a smile as she opened the fridge and took out some milk and then to the cabinet and took a cereal box out.

"Josh here woke up in the middle of the night he said after having a bad dream...so since he was already up and had to get ready for school in another hour I figured it was a good idea for him to get up and get ready...although...it looks as if we both failed at that eh Josh?" Their mother said with a grin at which Josh chuckled.

"Oh darn it....where are all the spoons?" Erika asked in an irritated tone.

"We are out for now because your father was supposed to do them but never came home last night...the plastic spoons are in the lower cabinet." Erika's mom said pointing to the other side of the kitchen.

"Okay." Erika replied and went over to the cabinet and bent over lifting her tail without thinking and gave Josh a full view of her rump and pussy through her see through panties which caused Josh to go wide eyed and nearly blow a load into his pants just staring at it. Lucky for Ericka their mother was sitting facing away from where the cabinet was and did not see what Josh did.

Erika took the box of plastic spoons out and took a spoon out of the box. She then went over to the table and poured herself a bow of cereal and then poured milk into it and began to eat.

"Wearing that outfit I bought you for your birthday I see..." Ericka's mother said looking at her with a smile.

"Ya...i thought I'd look good in this today." Ericka replied with a smile.

Erika finished her meal,stood up and walked into the living room followed by Josh as she sat down to watch the morning cartoons before she headed off to school.

"Look...sis....umm...I'm sorry about...you know..." Josh said in a genuine apologetic tone.

"It's okay bro...you know there are other female's aside from me you can gawk at though right?" Erika said looking at her brother with a smile.

"Ya....but...i like looking at you....i don't know why...you just look better to me than other females..." Josh said with a clear blush on his face.

Ericka wasn't sure how to take this...one one paw she was flattered...but on the other she found it slightly disturbing."Look bro....it's not right for you to be looking at me in nothing but my fur...you know this right?" Erika said in a more stern tone.

"Yes...." Josh replied as his ears flattened on his head.

"Then stop doing it. Heck...if you want my friend Alice would be more than happy to give me a few in the fur photos for you to wank off to." Erika said in an annoyed tone.

"But I like looking at you" Josh said in a winy tone and then a mischievous grin spread on his muzzle" and by the way...i saw what kind of panties your wearing...mom would flip if she found out..." Josh said with a grin causing Erika to blush and glare at him.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed in an undertone.

"Oh,I'm not going to tell her....but you owe me..." Josh said with a evil grin.

"Okay...fine...what do you want?" Erika replied in an defeated yet pissed tone.

"Oh, I don't want anything right now..i'll collect later when I decide what I want..." Josh said with an evil grin and stood up off the couch and walked away but just before he walked out he turned around and smiled"But if you want to know...i think you look really hot in that outfit." Josh said in a not so confident tone before he briskly walked out.

"Did my brother just call me hot?" Erika thought and shuddered."Great...be my luck he'll demand photo's of me in the fur without clothes on....why did I have to have such a perverted brother?" Erika thought grimly as she walked out the door to her school.

Ericka arrived at school twenty minuets early but that was usual for a female like her so it was nothing out of the normal for her first period teacher Mr. Greyfield to greet her with a cheerful smile as she walked in. Mr. Greyfield was a badger in his thirties who knew Ericka fairly well and taught math in her first period class. "You're in an cheery mood this morning Ericka. Something good happen to you you today?" Mr. Greyfield said with a smile to Ericka as she set her books down on her desk,took out her notepad, and placed it in the upper corner of her desk as she usually did.

"Not yet..." Ericka thought to herself with a mischievous grin and then looked up at Mr. Greyfield."Nah, just happy to be in class is all." She replied with a smile.

Twenty minuets later the rest of the students piled into the classroom and the bell rang just as Alice ran in the door huffing a puffing smelling strongly of musk."Just made it..." Alice said in an undertone as she sat down next to Ericka looking at her with a smile.

Ericka simply looked at Alice and giggled."So who held ya up this time?" Ericka said in a whisper so that Mr. Greyfield could not hear them as he began his lecture on algebra.

"Oh, Gerald did. The guy was taking forever and a day to get off."Alice replied in the same whisper.

Alice was a Fox with an impressive D-cup and is also known as the "school slut" however that fact did not offend Alice at all in fact she took it as a complement and often said it had become a lot easier to get laid with that label on her. Though don't take her for a idiot, she made sure she was well stocked up on birth control so that when she went into heat she was safe. She is also Ericka's closest friend even though they are polar opposites when it comes to their grades.

"You mean the Collie?" Ericka replied in the same whisper to which Alice nodded.

"Though it was well worth it when he did..." Alice remarked and lifted her skirt up to reveal her cum soaked panties.

"It's still dripping out of you?!" Ericka replied in a slightly higher tone this time but not enough for Mr. Greyfield to notice.

Alice giggled at this and nodded"Yep, I didn't have time to clean it out of me this time and I was hopping it would have stopped by now. We got done barely two minuets before the bell rang." Alice replied lowering her skirt.

"Well, I've got something to tell you too, but lets wait till we get out of class or you might squeal." Ericka said with a smile at which Alice gave a questioning glance but did not reply.

"Alice, solve the problem on the board if you would." Mr. Greyfield said looking at Alice whom gulped. Ericka knew she could solve the problem in five seconds flat but Alice....

Alice stood up and walked up the board and looked at the math problem looking nervously back to Mr. Greyfield and back the chalkboard."Umm...well...Forty-two?" Alice replied at which the classroom with the exception of Ericka began to snicker.

"That would be correct....if i was wanting the answer to how the universe was created" Mr. Greyfield joked causing the class to break out laughing with the exception of Ericka once again."Perhaps next time you have some spare time you'll spend it pounding knowledge into your head instead of having a head pound you." Mr. Greyfield said and motioned to the streak of cum down the back of her left leg causing Alice to blush in embarrassment. "Please go the restroom and clean your mess up and do not come into my classroom with male semen dripping from your vagina again." Mr. Greyfield said with a stern glance at which Alice glared at him.

"Just because I turned you down last week gives you no right to embarrass me like this!" Alice shrieked and dashed from the classroom nearly in tears leaving Mr. Greyfield with the entire class staring at him including Ericka.

"I would pay no attention to the lies of a F-grade student if I were you. Now turn your books to page two-hundred and nighty-four and complete the page." Mr. Greyfield remarked in a much unlike him sour tone to the class.

Ericka was not surprisingly the first to complete her page and raised her paw to which Mr. Greyfield replied in his normal cheerful tone."Yes, Ericka?" He asked.

"May I use the restroom?" She asked at which Mr. Greyfield nodded and she left the classroom and headed towards the female restroom.

Ericka walked into the restroom to see a puffy eyed in the fur Alice who was taking toilet paper wetting it down and cleaning the excess cum from her vagina growling in frustration as it fell apart forcing her to pick the pieces out of her vagina and throw them into the trash.

"Here, Take this." Ericka said in a comforting tone handing her a a moist towelette from her purse."That's more durable that that stupid toilet paper." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Ericka." Alice replied with the best smile she could muster and began to clean the cum out of her vagina once again with it making much better progress than she was with the toilet paper.

"Did he really offer to have sex with you?" Ericka asked suddenly which Alice looked at Ericka and scoffed.

"Ya, he did. He said he would give me a A if I let him fuck me. But he's too old for me so I turned him down. And that's when he got pissy with me and why he embarrassed me like that." She replied in an annoyed tone.

"Who knew Mr. Greyfield was such a perverted asshole,he's always been so nice to me." Ericka replied with a look of disgust.

"Ya,well looks can be deceiving." Alice replied having finally manage to clean out the cum from her vagina even though it wasn't completely clean it was the best she could manage with a toilette and at least it wasn't dripping down her legs anymore.

"Hey, Ericka can I borrow your emergency panties?" Alice asked holding up her cum soaked ones.

"Sure." Ericka replied and took a small pink cloth bag out of her purse and unzipped it and took them out and handed them to her. Ericka always had what she called her "emergency panties" in case a tampon wasn't enough to stop the bleeding during her heat cycle or if it started unexpectedly.

"Oh which reminds me!" Ericka replied and lifted her skirt showing off her see through panties to Alice with a coy grin on her face causing Alice to go slack-jawed.

"I never thought in my wildest days you'd wear those panties I bought you for your birthday. So what's the occasion?" Alice replied with a coy grin of her own.

"I'm going to give my virginity to Jacob today..." Ericka said lower her skirt and blushing to which Alice replied with a loud squeal of excitement as she predicted she would.

"Alright, Ericka! You're going to love sex I guarantee ya!" Alice replied hugging Ericka for a moment and letting her go.

"I know I'll love it, but I'm scared...will it hurt?" Ericka asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Of course it will, having your hymen broke ain't no picnic! But After the stinging and pain subsides you'll be so lost in ecstasy you'll want to do it again five minuets after you've done the first time!" Alice replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, and I want to thank you for not making a move on him before we started dating." Ericka said with a smile.

"No problem,I may be a slut..." She said trailing off with a naughty grin before continuing."But I always put my friends before my lust." She finished with a smile and they both hugged once again before Alice got herself dressed and they began to make their way back to the classroom.

"When you plan on doing it?" Alice asked as they walked down the hall in a whisper.

"During study hall in fourth period. Course he don't know it yet..." Ericka replied with a grin.

"Wow Ericka, who knew you had such a naughty side to you.." Alice replied with a grin to which Ericka simply stuck her tongue out with a wink and both females entered the class room in a fit of giggles.

"Please keep your voices down in the classroom." Mr. Greyfield remarked and both females quieted themselves down as they were told. The class ended thirty minuets later.

The next few periods went by like a dream for Ericka and before she knew it her study hall period had arrived.

Ericka walked into the class room and looked around for Jacob who she found sitting in his usual spot at the back of the classroom talking to his friends. Just looking at him thinking about what she was about to do made her wet,but she had to get the message to Jacob first.

"Hey,Jacob." Ericka said in a sweet tone striking the cutest pose she could muster.

"Oh,hey babe. That's a nice outfit your wearing." The wolf replied with a smile.

"Thanks." She replied and just as she had rehearsed in her mind lifted her tail up and purposely bent over in front of him and his friends acting like she was putting down her bag causing Jacob and the other males to gasp and make whistling sounds.

Ericka hadn't thought this part through and immediately stood up and looked at the males and Jacob blushing.

"Wow, Ericka....heh....that's a nice view..." Jacob said motioning for his friends to go away.

"You like it?" Ericka said striking her cute pose again.

"You've got me hard, so I'd say so." Jacob said with a grin.

"Good, Now I just got to get him out of the classroom." Ericka thought to herself but apparently Jacob had other plans as he moved his chair farther back to the corner of the classroom and motioned for her to come over.

"I know you wouldn't wear something as revealing like that unless you had something in mind..." Jacob said with a grin as he undid his pants in front of her but didn't stand up.

Ericka now knew what he had in mind and gave a panicked look"What if the teacher sees you?!" She said in a low whisper.

"He won't. We are on the other side of the classroom and we got twenty desks and students blocking his view." Jacob said pulling his hard member from under his boxers so that it stood like a flag pole from the undone part of his pants.

Ericka hesitated at first unsure of what to do. Sure she wanted to lose her virginity to him,but not like this! But then again they only had forty-five minuets left in their study hall period and she didn't want to pass this up. Ericka slowly walked up to him and kissed him."I love you Jacob...and I want to give my virginity to you." She said softly at which point Jacob's eyes went slightly wide in surprise.

"I was expecting a blow-job and instead I get your cunt, sweet deal." Jacob in a whisper with a smile.

"So, How do we do this? I expected us to leave the classroom and do it in the restroom..." Ericka replied at which point Jacob chuckled.

"Just sit in my lap and I'll do the rest. Oh and grab a book to make it look like we are studying." Jacob replied in a whisper.

Ericka nodded silently and grabbed a geography book from her bag and walked over to Jacob and turned around and began to sit in Jacob's lap only for him to stop her."Wait a sec!" Jacob whispered then she felt him lift her skirt and pull her panties to the side."Okay now lower your cunt slowly onto my cock." He whispered to her.

Ericka did as she was told as she her legs shook slightly in nervousness as she glanced out towards the rest of the classroom that seemed to be too busy studying or talking to notice as she slowly lowered her virgin pussy towards Jacob's rock hard member."Please be gentle..." She whispered in a nervous tone as she felt the tip of Jacob's cock touch her pussy lips and begin to spread them the more she lowered herself onto him. The raccoon nearly shrieked as Jacob gave an sudden thrust into her breaking her hymen in one hard thrust causing her to lose her balance and fall on top of him. They both would have fell backwards if the chair hadn't been sitting against the corner of the room.

"Shh....the pain will go away soon..." Jacob said in a soothing tone as she sat on his lap with his cock inside her up to the hilt.

Just then the unthinkable happened. The study hall teacher walked from his desk and over to them and looked at them both with an curious glance."Is everything alright over here?" The teacher asked staring at them both. Ericka's skirt was the only thing concealing Jacob being balls deep inside her as they both looked at their teacher."Jacob is helping me study for my geography class, and we thought I thought it would be sweet to sit in his lap while we studied." Ericka lied hoping to god the teacher would buy it as she showed him the school book making sure her skirt stayed down.

The teacher looked at them and to the school book giving them both a curious glance."So why did you cry out in pain for then?" The teacher asked.

"She tripped and fell into my lap backwards and hit her head." Jacob chimed in.

"Just be careful next time. I understand your a couple and all but no inappropriate play is allowed...so as long as Jacob keeps his paws to himself I see no problem with this." The teacher said and gave Jacob a stern glance.

"Of course, I'll keep my paws to myself, what do you take me for? A pervert?" Jacob said with a smile.

"Sometimes I wonder Jacob...." The teacher said and walked back to his desk.

Ericka and Jacob both let a sigh of relief."That was too close for comfort! My skirt was the only thing stopping him from seeing your cock inside my pussy! This is why I wanted to do it in the bathroom!" Ericka said in a annoyed tone.

"But he didn't see, now then...where were we?" Jacob said with a grin and begin to buck into her. The only good thing that came out of nearly getting busted was that the pain and stinging had subsided by now and Ericka felt nothing but pure blissful pleasure from each thrust he gave into her.

"Oh god, it feels so good! Alice was right, it hurts at first but now all I feel is Jacobs rock hard cock inside me..." Ericka thought to herself as she did everything in her willpower to keep herself from crying out in pure ecstasy as she began to buck to his thrusts into her raccoon cunt lifting herself just enough to slide him a fourth of the way out and plop back onto him she would have lifted herself higher but she did not want to attract attention to the teacher or students as her geography book was the only thing covering her face which shown of pure sexual bliss and silent moans.

Jacob wanted to reach a paw under her blouse but if he did that their teacher would surely know what they were up to so he just grabbed her hips and helped move her up and down slamming his cock into her each time she plopped back down into his lap.

Ericka stifled yet another cry of immense pleasure however with each thrust pushing her closer to orgasm it was getting MUCH harder to do so."J-Jacob...Put your paw over my muzzle." Ericka whispered with a soft moan.

"A screamer eh?" Jacob replied in a whisper with a grin and did as she asked.

"mmhmm....uhhh.." Ericka replied through her muffled muzzle. Ericka's orgasm was swiftly approaching and all she could do at this point was hope Jacob's paw was enough to conceal her orgasmic cry as she was all but lost in her lust.

"I'm...gonna...cum...soon.." Jacob whispered between soft grunts.

"Cum in me...uhh.." Ericka whispered through her muffled muzzle feeling his knot swell as her orgasm as mere moments away.

"As you wish...uhhh!" Jacob whispered and thrust his knot into her and tied her and with a grunt she felt his hot seed gush into her deflowered raccoon pussy coat her inner walls which was enough to send her over the edge as her vaginal muscles began to spasm and her raccoon cunt began to squirt it juices which would have flooded all over Jacob's pants and the chair if it had not been for his knot inside her.

Ericka fell back into Jacob's shoulder completely forgetting how short her skirt was revealing Jacob's knot still inside her. Fortunately no one was looking in their direction at that moment and Jacob swiftly moved her forward to conceal their act.

After a few moments Ericka tried to stand up however found she was rooted to Jacob's lap"As much as I like your cock in me..can you please pull it out?" Ericka asked in a whisper clearly unaware of the fact that canines can not untie with a female for at least twenty minuets.

"I can't....i knotted you...which means we are stuck like this for the next twenty minuets or so." Jacob whispered back at which Ericka looked at the clock which said that they only had ten more minuets in study hall.

"You could have told me canines do this before we did this! We only have ten more minuets left in study hall!" Ericka replied in a hushed panicked tone.

"Wow, you really are a virgin aren't you?" Jacob joked and received an elbow to the chest for his comment.

"Just great...I'm stuck with his cock in me for the next twenty minuets...." Ericka thought sourly. Just then Alice walked over to them both.

"Hey Ericka, you two studying still?" Alice said unaware of the situation.

"Umm...ya..." Jacob replied sheepishly.

Ericka however had an idea."Alice, we've got a big problem here." Ericka said and lifted her skirt up showing her at which point Alice gasped.

"How long ago did he knot you?" She asked in a panicked whisper.

"About five minuets ago..." Jacob replied realizing that Ericka was asking for help from her friend.

Alice looked up at the clock and back to them."Did you have to knot her?!" Alice said in a aggravated tone and then sighed."I'll think of something..." She said finally and put her paw on her chin.

After a few minuets Alice looked at them and smiled"I've got an idea..however it will be painful Jacob." Alice said and then walked over to them."We are going to have to yank the knot out of her. It won't be easy and well...that's how I got away from Gerald this morning." Alice said and took a hold of both of Ericka's paws."On the count of three." Alice said at which point Jacob nodded as did Ericka.

"One.....two.....THREE!" Alice exclaimed in a whisper at which point Jacob gave a muffled groan of pain and with a faint "POP!" his knot came out of her and she flew face first into Alice who felt to the floor with Ericka on top of her.

"What's going on over there?" The Study hall teacher's voice came from a crossed the room at which point Jacob with yet another grunt of pain stuck his still knot swollen cock into his pants and zipped them up and Alice pulled Ericka's see through panties to the side so it covered her rump and pussy and through the shirt back over her before the teacher was able to come into view to see.

"Sorry teach...we were rough housing a bit.." Alice lied.

The study hall teacher simply facepawed and sighed."Please don't rough house in class...save it for after school..." He said in an aggravated tone and turned and walked away.

"Now lets get you to the restroom before that cum starts to trickle down her legs!" Alice exclaimed in a whisper and they both swiftly left the class room.

"Wow....i can feel it seeping from inside me down my legs...it feels so naughty!" Ericka said with a giggle as they neared the restroom and entered.

"I can't believe you did it in the classroom and on top of that let him knot you!" Alice exclaimed as Ericka took off her Japanese school girl blouse and skirt and then proceeded to take off her see through bra and panties.

"Hey! I didn't know male canines could do that to females! I'm a raccoon, not a dog,fox,or wolf!" Ericka retorted.

"Okay,okay...but didn't you even pay attention in the sex education class? We had an entire subject about the male canine anatomy and stuff." Alice said which made Ericka blush.

"No, I took a C and didn't attend." Ericka replied.

"Well I did, course my mother gave me a full on lecture no sooner I hit fort-teen about the male Vulpine and canine body part, handed me a carton full of birth control and said, I know your going to fuck a male sometime in the next four years weather I say yes or no so I'm making sure you play it safe. No cub of mine is going to be a mother before she's at least eight-teen." Alice said and gave a smirk.

"So does your mom know your the school slut?" Ericka said as she took a moist toilette and began to spoon out the cum just as Alice was earlier.

"Ya....and she ain't too happy about it either....she's making me buy the birth control pills now." Alice replied with a sigh.

"Why hasn't she grounded you till hell freezes over?" Ericka asked shocked that her mother was seemingly allowing her to be a slut.

"Because she's one of those accepting mothers I guess you could say...basically she's making me pay for them if I want to continue fucking males. She told me if I ever got knocked up then I'd be grounded till hell freezes over." She said and scratched the back of her head."She's a very cool mom though...me and her have had more than one conversation about the male's I've been with. Though she says I'll stop being a slut when I meet the right male,as if! I love sex to much to be tied down to one male!" She said with a grin.

"Your right about one thing Alice, I want to fuck him again and it's barely been five minuets!" Ericka said with a grin and they both simultaneously broke into a hysterical laughter.

"I still can't believe you did it in the class room! Are you in heat or something?!" Alice said after she had managed to stop laughing.

"No-No, it was Jacob's idea! Though I do have to say it was well worth the risk!" Ericka said with a grin having been able to stop laughing herself finally and then groaned."out of the towelettes...." She remarked with a annoyed expression."Can you had me some toilet paper?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"I got a better idea. Though it's so totally lesbian...but it's the best way to get your cunt cleaned out. I'll lick the cum out. I love the taste of cum anyways" She suggested at which Ericka gave an shocked look.

"You've kidding right? I mean come on, your right that is totally lesbian. And I'm so not bi or lesbian...i mean I just got pumped full of cum for fucks sake." Ericka replied in an shocked tone.

"Oh come, on Ericka we are best friends and it's not like I would be purposely trying to get you off or anything. I'm just helping you out like you did me." Alice said and placed a paw on her shoulder noticing she still was opposed to the idea and smiled"Fine...if you don't want me to lick it out I'll grab the toilet paper, but it's a bitch to use." She said and walked over to the toilet paper roll in one of the stalls and took a bunch off and handed it to her.

After five to ten minuets of trying to clean her the cum out and having to pull pieces of toilet paper out of her vagina she sighed and looked at Alice."Okay, fine you win, lick it out." She said at which point Alice smiled and motioned for her to place a leg up on the faucet bowel.

"Okay, now try to hold still and a try not to orgasm on my face." Alice joked at which point Ericka gave her a skeptical look and said"Oh,ya..sure...lick my cunt....just get it over with..." in a sarcastic tone causing Alice to giggle.

Alice then extended her tongue and dipped it into Ericka's vagina at which point Ericka gave gasp."Holy Hell, Alice....don't do that!" Ericka remarked trying to hide the fact that Alice had just sent a wave of pleasure though her body at which point Alice stood up and swallowed the tongue full of cum she had managed to scoop out.

"Do what? All I did was scoop cum out with my tongue. Oh and be glad you didn't give that guy a blow-job he's very salty...blah!" She said and went down to lick out more cum.

This time Ericka was unable to cover up her enjoyment and Alice made sure to take note of this and began to become more frequent with her licks making sure to get the cum out but at the same time trying to get her friend off.

Ericka tried her best to not let it be known she was really enjoying this however she was failing miserably at this as Alice continued to scoop cum out with her tongue.

Several more licks later Alice had managed to scoop out all the cum so that her inner walls showed no trace of this and she stood up and looked at a very out of breath Ericka with a smile."Well all the cum is gone now you can put your clothes back on." Alice said and began to step back when Ericka placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't..stop..." Was all she could say breathlessly.

"But I thought you weren't bi or lesbian?" Alice retorted with a smirk.

"Just fucking get me off already! You pushed me already half-way there damn it and you know it!" Ericka replied in a breathless tone at which point Alice broke into a giggle fit.

"Okay fine, but you owe me for this Ericka." Alice said and resumed her tongue-work.

This time Ericka didn't hold back her enjoyment as loud moans escaped her muzzle as her raccoon pussy was being pleasured by Alice's fox tongue.

"Lick my cunt Alice.....gawd..i can't believe I am enjoying this but fuck...your good at this!" Ericka said between moans.

"I've had experience with both males and females and to be honest at first I wasn't trying to get you off." Alice replied before she continued her tongue-work.

"Lets just make one thing clear...uhh...my tongue ain't going anywhere near that cunt of yours.." Ericka said between moans.

"Sure it won't...." Alice said as she stuck a digit her paw under her own skirt and slid it into her panties and began to finger herself.

Ericka managed to look down at Alice at this point and tapped her on the head causing her to stop licking. Take off my panties if your going to be fingering yourself. I don't want your cum all over them." Ericka replied panting now.

"I'll do one better." Alice replied and took off her blouse,skirt,bra, and panties."Now then, if you want to get off you'll have to help me get off." Alice replied with a grin at which point Ericka gave a annoyed look."I told you, I'm not Bi or Lesbian." She replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well, then I suppose you can get yourself off then?" Alice said with an coy grin."Just give it a shot Ericka....you never know, you may like the taste of female cunt..." Alice replied and laid on the floor."Now if you want to get off lay your pussy over my muzzle and start licking mine." Alice instructed to which Ericka grudgingly obeyed.

Ericka stared at Alice's cunt and gulped"Am I really going to lick her cunt?" Ericka asked herself and gave a slightly shocked moan as Alice gave a quick lap over her clit.

"Want more? Start licking." Alice said with a mischievous grin.

"I guess I have no choice..." Ericka thought to herself and extended her tongue out and began to timidly lick at Alice's clit earning a soft moan out of her.

"That's it coony....lick mama foxy's cunt..." Alice cooed and began to lap at Ericka's cunt.

"First I lose my virginity then I'm doing this all in the same day?" Ericka thought as pleasure resumed in her groins as Alice continued to lick her cunt while she continued to timidly lick her clit.

"Put some effort into it coony." Alice remarked at which Ericka turned around and glared at her."Why are you calling me coony for? And this is my first time with a female ya know!" Ericka replied in an aggravated tone.

"Sorry Ericka, I got lost in the moment. But if you want to do this sixty-nine right we both need to be licking each other or you can get yourself off on your own. I didn't mean to push you into this..." Alice said with a look of guilt on her face.

"No, it's okay. It's just....well, I just lost my virginity today and now I'm doing a Sixty-nine with you less than ten minuets after I lost it...it's a bit much to take it ya know?" Ericka replied, sighed and smiled."I'll give it a shot and see if I enjoy it as much as you do because your my best friend." Ericka finished with a smile,bent over and began to lick at Alice's cunt with a great deal more effort into it.

"Oh, shit Ericka! Don't stop!" Alice said as Ericka noticed she was now squirming from under her.

"Just call me coony,mama foxy." Ericka replied with a grin and resumed her licking.

"What ever you say coony, uhh!" Alice replied and resumed her licking as well.

Both females were now really getting into it licking at each others cunts as if they were milk bowls for a cat who hadn't had a drink in days.

"Lick my cunt mama foxy! Uhh...I'm going to cum soon!" Ericka cried out in an half moan. And continue licking.

"That's good to know, now cum for me coony!" Alice said and began to swirl her tongue inside of Ericka cunt along her inner walls pushing Ericka over the edge.

"Oh, god! I'm cumming!" Ericka nearly shrieked and let out a cry of bliss as she came all over Alice's muzzle coating her breasts and chest fur.

"Damn, you taste sweet coony,now make mama foxy cum...I'm so close...." Alice replied and Ericka did not hesitate to resume licking Alice's cunt now able to put her full focus on it having had her orgasm.

Alice continued to squirm from under Ericka moaning softly until she without warning wrapped her legs around Ericka's head not enough to hurt her but it still gave Ericka a slight shock until moments later her reason for doing so became clear as her fox cunt began to spasm and her juices began to flood all over the bathroom floor Ericka lapped at her cunt as her juices as they flooded out much to her own shock and pleasure loving the taste for a few moments until she collapsed onto of Alice.

Both females lay on the bathroom floor panting enjoying their afterglow for a few moments before Ericka spoke. "I suppose this makes me Bi don't it?" Ericka said breathlessly at which point both female's burst into giggle fits.

"I don't suppose you want to do this again sometime in the future do ya?" Alice asked with a glint of hope in her voice.

"I don't know...." Ericka said in a fake unsure tone and pinched Alice's clit causing her to yelp" Okay now even and sure!" She said with a grin.

"What was that for?!" Alice said in a aggravated tone rubbing her sore clit now as Ericka stood up.

"For turning me Bi." Ericka said as she turned around, stuck her tongue out and winked at her as she struck a cute pose.

"Oh I see how it is." Alice said and stood up and grabbed Ericka by the tail.

"Let go of my tail!" Ericka said in an annoyed tone however Alice instead gave it a tug earning a yelp from the female raccoon.

"Nope, not until you kiss me." Alice said with a grin.

"You can't be serious...." Ericka said with a look of annoyance however another painful tug on her tail said otherwise."Oh fine, but you can't let Jacob know or he'll kill me." Ericka replied and gave Alice what began as a simple peck on the muzzle however Alice put her paws around her head much to Ericka's shock and french kissed her.

"Oh and about Jacob, I wouldn't be too worried, from what I've heard about him he loves threesomes with two females." Alice replied at which Ericka gave an shocked look.

"What do you mean?" Ericka asked curiously at which point Alice gave a confused look.

"You mean you two aren't in an open relationship?" She said questioningly.

"No, we aren't which is why I said not to tell him, duh!" Ericka said as she slipped her panties on and bra and began to work on putting her blouse back on.

"Oh dear....you poor coon.." Alice replied in a saddened tone.

"What? What's wrong?" Ericka said in an worried tone and a look to match it.

"Jacob has been sleeping with other females the entire time you two have been dating...he offered me two days ago but I turned him down because you asked me not to touch him..." Alice said at which point Ericka had just put her skirt on with a look of horror on her face.

"Y-you mean I lost my virginity to a male who has been cheating on me the entire time?!" Ericka exclaimed horror struck and fell to her knees a few moments later and began sobbing.

"Sweetie, I swear if I had known I would never have coaxed you into doing anything with me and I would have told you a long time ago. I never said anything because that's what he told me and all the other females he's been with.

"He was supposed to be the one...the one I was going to spend my life with!" Ericka exclaimed between sobs heartbroken.

"Coony.....shh..." Alice said and she comforted her heart broken best friend as much as she could before she stood up."I'm going to go have a word with him..." Alice said in a soft tone and walked out the bathroom door

Alice walked down the hallway which was now full of students in between periods and bared her claws on her right paw as she walked up to Jacob who was at that moment no less bragging to his friends how he took Ericka's virginity.

"Oh, Jacob..." Alice said in a sweet tone at which point he looked at her with his usual smile.

Alice then without warning clawed him diagonally a crossed the face leaving fresh claw marks on his face as he fell backward into the locker and put a paw on his face which was now bleeding and stinging from her attack."You little whore! How dare you mess up my face like that!" He said baring claws of his own.

"Bring it on, you fucking cheating asshole!" Alice retorted baring claws on her left paw now as well and the students began to gather around and chant"Fight,Fight,Fight!" as they circled each other a few moments but just as they lunged at each other in a blur of white and black stripes a Tigress appeared between them holding Jacob's wrist with a slight twist and Alice's wrist as well in the same fashion.

"Now, I want to know exactly what is going on here?!" The Tigress asked in a stern demanding tone.

Just then Ericka was walking from the bathroom from all the commotion going on and gasped at the site that beheld her."It's Principle Lightningtail....." Ericka said in a soft tone. Ericka had heard rumors that their principle had been apart of a special army unit under the code name, Lightningtail in her younger years and judging by the scene that beheld her she had lived up to her old codename.

"He had cheated on Ericka! And he had never told her! Ericka is in the female restroom right now sobbing her eyes out because of him!" Alice exclaimed at which point Jacob gave a slight gulp as he had no defense for this.

Principle Lightningtail gave a soft glance in the direction to Ericka and smiled softly and looked at then both with a stern glance"You both are to serve detention for a week for this stunt." Principle Lightningtail stated plainly and then gave Jacob a piercing stare."And as far as I am concerned you deserved those claw marks a crossed her face young cub." Principle Lightningtail said and released both wrists and walked over to the raccoon female and placed a paw on her shoulder for a moment before she continued to walk down the hall.

Alice gave Jacob one final glare and said"By the way, I'd rather be a whore than a cheating fucker like you, oh and I'm happy to be one for the record she said with a grin and turned tail and walked towards Ericka.

"Come on Ericka, lets leave him." Alice said and walked past her expecting her to follow however Jacob had walked up to her by now.

"Look, about what you heard-" Jacob began however Ericka cut him off by slapping him not baring her claws though.

"I can't believe you....i gave my virginity to you! That was something special to me! I hopped you liked fucking me once...because you'll never do it again!" Ericka nearly shrieked and turned and started to walk away.

"Whatever, I can get pussy like yours anytime I want it." Jacob said with a grin and turned to walk himself.

Ericka stopped,turned around and this time claws bared lunged at him clawing and biting at him like a rabid raccoon.

Alice heard Jacob's shrieks of pain and turned around,went wide eyed and dashed over to Ericka who was still madly clawing and biting at him."Ericka, stop it! You're going to kill him at this rate!" Alice said in a panicked tone.

"Good!" was all Ericka could said in a loud growl as she continued to claw and bite at him.

"Coony, come on! Stop it! Please stop!" Alice pleaded with her best friend calling her by what apparently had become her intimate nickname for her since their little fun in the bathroom.

Being called by her nickname clearly got through to her as she abruptly stopped clawing and biting at Jacob who could only moan now in agony.

At this point Principle Lightningtail walked up and stood over the young wolf and looked around."Did anyone see what happened? No? Okay well I'll take him to the nurses office then." Principle Lightningtail said giving no one anytime to point paws at Ericka which if Ericka and Alice had not known any better was on purpose. She then lifted the wolf cub up and began to carry him to the nurses office stopping next to Ericka for a moment to whisper"If you had gone any farther I would have had to expel you..." and continued to walk as if she had said nothing.

"Now that's one hell of a cool principle..." Alice whispered to Ericka who was still in post-shock at what she had done in her blind fury.

"Wh-What happened?" Ericka finally managed to choke out.

"You snapped, and boy did you snap, just how much anger were you holding in there?" Alice asked curiously.

Ericka had no reply to that and the rest of her school day went by as normally as it possibly could...


	2. HOW I ENDED UP WITH MY BROTHER

**HOW I ENDED UP HAVING SEX WITH MY BROTHER....**

Ericka got home from school and went to her room without a word to anyone,took out her diary, and began to write into it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I lost my virginity like I told you I would, but then I found out Jacob was cheating on me the entire time! I can't believe I fell in love with such an asshole. I don't know what to do anymore diary. It's like my heart has been shredded to pieces with only fragments left! Oh speaking of which, I tore into that cheating asshole in a blind fury. I didn't mean to mind you, but I just snapped! Well one good thing did come out of today,well I guess you could call it a good thing. I had just got pumped full of cum by Jacob and the asshole knotted me without thinking twice! Well Alice saved me from getting busted by yanking his knot out of me and taking me to the female's restroom and well...things got a bit out there._

_The moist towelettes ran out and Alice offered to lick the cum out of my pussy with her tongue. I of course said no at first...but after having to deal with taking pieces of toilet paper out of my pussy every five seconds I told her to go for it. Well from the first lick I felt I was totally loving the feeling but I didn't say a word at first. Then she finally cleans all the cum out knowing she got me half-way to climax and even to my shock I ask her to take me the rest of the way. Ya I know what your thinking, "she's gone lesbian!" but to be honest no It wasn't that at all I just wanted to get off. But then she takes it a step farther and takes her clothes off and demands I lick her pussy while she does mine in a sixty-nine! I'm like"what? You can't be serious?!" I don't know what the hell possessed me to do it, maybe it was bi curiosity but I started to lick her, not putting much effort into it mind you but then she guilt trips me and put a little more effort into it and before I know it I'm tongue deep in her cunt licking her like a starved feline who just got handed a bowl of milk, and enjoying the taste no less! I won't go into anymore but needless to say I think she turned me bi. Not that I mind much, I mean it was fun as hell to do that with her and I would love to do it again with her for that matter. Me and her have always been the closest of friends so taking our friendship to an intimate level ain't to big a jump right?_

_Well, that's all for today diary. I'm gonna go and try to find something to do to take my mind off of being heartbroken._

Ericka wrote and closed her diary,stood up, changed clothes, and went down stairs to hear the chatting of males."Hey, who invited the twerp squad?" Ericka asked in an annoyed tone aloud.

"Mom did! And they are staying the night for a sleep over!" Josh replied from a crossed the front room.

"What? MOM!!!" Ericka shouted as she went to the kitchen to see her mother writing on a piece of paper.

"Ah,Ericka perfect timing! Your father called and said he wanted me to come meet him at his office in Oklahoma. So I need you to babysit your younger brother for a few days." Ericka's mom said as she stood up and handed her a piece of paper."That's all the emergency contact numbers you'll need." She said at which Ericka gave a sour look.

"There's no way I'm watching him for that long without some kind of payment." Ericka retorted with sheer annoyance in her voice.

"I expected that kind of reply which is why I am giving you this." Ericka's mom replied and handed her a wad of bills." That's a grand total of two hundred dollars, your free to to spend how you like. However, I know how much you hate cooking so I'd expect you to order pizza quite often." Ericka's mom said with a smirk.

Ericka groaned and knew she was right. She hated cooking with a passion."I knew there was a catch." Ericka said in a sour tone to which her mother gave a soft giggle.

"Now, the boys your brother has invited over are allowed to be here for the night but they are to be gone from this house by ten o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Understand?" Ericka's mom said with a stern glance at which Ericka nodded.

"One male is bad enough, but five of them?" Ericka replied at which time both females shared a laugh.

"Well,I'm off now. Behave yourself and try not to torture your little brother while I'm gone okay?" Ericka's mother said as she picked up her bags next to her chair and stood up.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hang him from the ceiling by him foot-paws too often..." Ericka remarked with a grin at which her mother gave her a "Typical" look and sighed.

Ericka's mother walked to the door and gave one final wave before closing it,walking to the car and drove away.

"Okay twerps, listen up! I'm In charge here. So don't do anything to tick me off." Ericka said looking at all the boys with a stern glance at which all the boys gave a short"sure" reply and continued to talk and play video games.

Around eight o'clock that night Ericka ordered pizza for everyone which totaled up to fifty bucks which she didn't like too much at all, but she ordered a meat lovers for herself and knew she had to make sure her brother didn't see it."Okay, twerps. Pizza is on the way. So you can stuff yourselves and then it'll be time for bed." She said at which point all the boys groaned and protested in including Josh.

"Oh, I got an idea! Once the pizza arrives we can play a game of truth or dare! And anything goes!" Josh suggested at which all the boys gave him an odd glance at first."Did I mention Ericka has to play too or I'll tell mom and dad about those panties she was wearing!" He finished at which point that grabbed the boys attention and they all agreed, Ericka however did not like the idea at all.

"So this is what you want me to do? Fine then." Ericka said with a confident look.

"Ya, but you MUST do every single dare any of us ask if you want to do a dare instead of telling the truth and I know you when you lie sis so you won't be able to fool me." Josh said at which point Ericka became nervous for she knew he could read her like a book.

Thirty minuets later the pizza arrived the the game of truth or dare had begun.

"Okay, me first! Truth or dare Chris." Josh said pointing at the young lion cub.

"Truth." Chris replied.

"Have you ever had a crush on a one of your teachers?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"Ya...our English teacher Ms. Swanson..." Chris replied with a deep blush at which all the boys laughed and taunted him with the whole "Ms. Swanson and Chris sitting in a tree" song."My turn, Ericka. Truth or dare?" Chris asked the Raccoon female.

"Truth." Ericka replied.

"Have you ever done anything naughty with another boy?" Chris asked at which point Ericka blushed.

"I am not answering that!" Ericka exclaimed with a deep blush.

"You have to or I'll tell mom and dad!" Josh chimed in and Ericka groaned and sighed.

"Fine, Yes I have." Ericka replied in a sour tone."Now it's my turn. Truth or dare Josh." Ericka said with a sinister look on her face.

"Truth." Josh replied.

"Do you paw off about females at school or home?" Ericka asked with the same sinister grin knowing she had just made Josh squirm.

"Umm...well...just one...so yes." Josh replied with a blush." Truth or dare Justin." Josh said after a few moments pointing at the young male fox.

"Dare." Justin replied.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Daren!" Josh said with a evil grin pointing to the young wolf.

"That's taking it too far!" Ericka pipped up much to the young cubs relief however Josh protested right back saying"I said anything goes and if you try and stop any dares i'll tell mom and dad!" Josh retorted. At which point Ericka looked at both males and sighed."Sorry guys, he's got my paws tied with this one." She said at which point both boys gulped.

What happened next was a shocker for everyone in the room as both male cubs started to kiss timidly but ended up making out after which they both looked at everyone and went beat red.

"What the fuck you two?! You guys put more effort into that than a simple dare!" Josh said standing up looking shocked.

"Umm......" Justin trailed off at which point Daren spoke."We've have been dating for three weeks..." At which point Justin went wide eyed and said"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Calm down you two. Good grief,so what if you two are gay." Ericka said as if the whole thing did not phase her.

"Yeah, that's fine with me...." Josh said in a not so confident tone and sat back down.

"Maybe we should call it quits guys." Ericka suggested but Justin protested.

"No, I want to go now. Truth or dare Josh!" Justin said with a look of "I'm gonna get you back!" on his face.

"Geez, why is everyone targeting me? Fine, truth." Josh replied with a groan.

"Who was the female you were pawing off to and where?" Justin asked at which point Josh went pale.

"Answer the question Josh..." Ericka said with a smirk enjoying the pale look on his face.

"Ericka.....in her closet while she was she-pawing herself..." Josh said in an defeated and winy tone at which point all the boys gasped including Ericka for she did not expect that answer.

"I was the first female and the only one he's pawed off to? And come to think of it these males are far more knowing of sex than they let on." Ericka thought to herself looking at all the males reactions to what Josh said.

"Okay, it's my turn. Truth or dare Joseph?" He asked pointing at the young male tiger.

"Truth..." Joseph replied in a timid tone.

"Are you gay?" Josh asked simply.

"N-no! I like females a lot." The young tiger stuttered and then looked at Ericka." Truth or dare, Ericka." He said in the same timid tone.

Not wanting anymore of her personal information revealed she replied"Dare." in a cocky tone."I mean what's the worse they could tell me to do right?" she thought.

"O-Okay I dare you to strip into nothing but your fur! That proves I'm not gay!" The tiger said at which point both siblings stood up and protested.

"No way in hell am I striping down to my fur, you little pervert!" Ericka replied in an pissed tone and a look to match it. Followed closely by Josh saying" Yeah, no way in hell that's my sister dude!" in a tone to match Ericka's.

"But if you don't I'll tell your mom when she gets back what both of you did. And we aren't stopping this game until we are ready to drop!" Chris pipped up at which point both siblings went pale. They had them.

"Okay, fine. But if you start wanking off to me I'll chuck you out by your tails!" Ericka said in a pissed off tone and began to take her shirt off then her pants and followed up with her bra and panties and sat back down."There? Satisfied?" Ericka said with a blush on her face. "Now it's my turn! Truth or dare Chris." Ericka said trying her best to cover her exposed breasts and vagina.

"Truth." Chris said in a confident tone.

"Have you ever pawed off at home while in the same room as your family?" Ericka asked hoping to get some blackmail material.

"Nope! And You can ask Josh! He knows if I'm lying!" The young lion cub said with a cocky grin.

"Dammit" Ericka thought to herself having found no leverage.

"My turn! Truth or dare Josh!" Chris asked in the same cocky tone.

"Truth." Josh replied trying his best not to stare at his sister even though he secretly wanted to.

"If you could, would you have sex with Ericka right now in this room?" The lion cub asked with a evil grin.

Josh looked to Ericka and back to Chris then back to Ericka once more and gulped.

"Oh, my god....he would!" Ericka thought to herself knowing how her brother acted when he was hiding something. Ericka felt the pit of her stomach turn at the very image of them doing this.

"Umm......" Josh said trailing off.

"I think that answered my question." Chris said and gave a wink to Joseph at which point Ericka gave a suspicious glance.

"What are those two plotting?" She thought to herself.

"Okay, my turn." Josh said with a beat red face still."Truth or dare, Daren." Josh asked looking at the young wolf.

"Truth." Daren replied.

"Have you and Justin had sex yet?" Josh asked in hopes of embarrassing the two gay cubs.

"Twice......" Daren replied and buried in face in his paws blushing beat red.

Ericka know knew this game of truth or dare had taken a very sexual twist and chances are SOMETHING sex oriented was going to happen in the next hour or so, but the quest was what? Ericka could only hope that the males who had blackmailed them would call it quits before something DID happen.

Daren then looked at Josh with a look of vengeance for his and his mates embarrassment on his face."Truth or dare,Josh." He asked.

"Dare." Josh said preying that he would not dare him to do anything big. He would have chosen truth but he was scared that he might make Ericka avoid him for the rest of his life if he revealed anything else about his personal feelings for his sister.

"Fine, I dare you to strip into nothing but your fur! Maybe now you'll think before embarrassing me and Justin" Daren said at which point Josh stood up and blushing the entire time and took his clothes off.

Ericka instantly looked away when he pulled down his boxers revealing a boner and groaned."Can we end this game now?" Ericka asked in hopes the boys would agree.

"Nope! It's Josh's turn now." Chris said with a huge grin now up at which point both siblings groaned.

"Fine...truth or dare Chris." Josh asked in an annoyed tone.

"Dare." Chris replied in the same cocky tone.

This was his chance....his chance to make Chris call it quits and had an idea on how to do it too!"Fine! I dare you to give Joseph a Blow-job! Or you can call the game quits!" Josh said with a confident smile.

"Okay, but my turn I get to dare two people no matter what! Hows that?" Chris replied.

"You can't change the rules!" Josh retorted in an aggravated tone.

"I just did! And remember I can get you both in deep trouble if I want to and plus I'll follow through with the dare. I'm Bi anyways." he said with a smirk.

"Is everyone in this room bi or gay?" Ericka blurted out the question in pure annoyance.

Joseph however was not so keen on the idea."I'm not letting a male give me a blow-job! No way!" Joseph protested.

"Oh, lay off. It'll be worth it trust me!" Chris said and whispered something into his ear which made his smirk.

"Okay, fine I'll let him do it..." Joseph said and pulled down his pants.

Chris took the Lion cubs member into his maw and gave a few short bobs before taking his mouth off and smirked."There. You didn't say I had to take him all the way..." He said with a smirk.

Josh simply looked flabbergasted as well as Ericka at this scene. They both had no idea that Josh's friends were so out there it was not even funny.

"Now it's my turn! Chris said with a grin. And I get to dare two people. And I chose Ericka and Josh!" At which point both siblings exchanged panicked glances." Dare Ericka and Josh to have sex! And take it all the way!" Chris said crossing his arms and grinning at them both at which point both siblings stood up and protested saying nearly at the same time"HELL NO!!!"

"I guess I'll tell your mom and dad then what you both did...." Chris said in a taunting tone.

"You perverted little lion! I am not having sex with my brother! That's just wrong! I'll gladly take getting in trouble for wearing see through panties over this!" Ericka said standing up and began to walk away.

"But what about Josh? He'll get in waay bigger trouble than you for pawing off to you." Chris said with a evil grin causing her to stop and turn around.

"Fine! But we aren't going to do it in front of you! We'll go to my bedroom and do it there!" Josh said in a confident tone at which point Ericka gave a look of pure shock.

"Josh, you can't be serious!" Ericka protested however a shy wink from her brother told her he was up to something."Okay,fine...." Ericka agreed.

"Okay, I won't go but i'll send Justin up there to make sure you did. He's gay so you don't have to worry about him enjoying it." Chris said at which point Justin stood up.

"Sure why not..." He said with a smile.

This bomb-shelled Josh's plan at which point he gulped and made a "Whelp, I tried." gesture towards Ericka.

Ericka could hardly believe this,she was not only completely out of control but would either have to have sex with her brother or figure out some way to get out of this and she could think of no way to do so.

"I can't believe this..." was all Ericka could say as she followed Justin and Josh up to her brother's room.

Josh was first to entire his room which consisted of scattered video game cases on the floor, a bed which had small race car images on the sheets, A small entertainment center which sat on the farthest corner of the room with a Wii console and controllers sitting in it, and a TV sitting on the the top of it.

"Okay, I'm going to say this here and now. I don't give a flying fuck if you two have sex or not. Either way I'll say you two went at it." Justin said looking at them both.

"That's very cool of you Justin." Ericka said smiling as she extended a paw which he shook. She would have hugged him if it had not been for her having no clothes on.

"Thanks Justin, your a real friend. Unlike that blackmailing lion downstairs." Josh said with a note of sourness in his voice.

"But you two are gonna have to stay up here for at least thirty minuets or he'll know you didn't do anything. And ummm...you'll need to smell like cum. Sorry, but he isn't stupid. If he doesn't smell anything he'll know you guys didn't do anything then as well. I don't know exactly how your going to do this so I'll just leave the room and stand outside." Justin said and walked out of Josh's room and closed the door behind him leaving Josh and Ericka in the room alone.

"Some game huh?" Josh said sheepishly at which point Ericka flashed him a glare.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't blackmailed me in the first place!" Ericka said in a pissed tone.

"I didn't think it would go this far!" Josh argued back lowering his ears looking as if he was on the brink of tears.

"Well it did! And now one way or another I'm gonna have to she-paw to at least pass for that perverted lion down there so you don't get in deep trouble with mom and dad!" Ericka said in the same pissed off tone.

"I'm sorry sis...i didn't mean for it to go this far." The young male raccoon said and began to cry.

Ericka's pissed off look turned to one of pure guilt. She knew he didn't mean for it to go this far and here she was biting her poor little brother's head off for something he had absolutely no control over."I'm sorry, Josh..." Ericka said trailing off and embraced him in a hug completely forgetting she was in nothing but her fur at the moment. Not that she would have cared anyways she just wanted to comfort her little brother now.

"I'm really sorry Ericka." Josh said softly as he sobbed and returned the hug.

"Shh,shh....it's okay..." Erika said softly gently petting his head. Josh's sobs slowly went away as she rocked from side to side while she continued to pet his head.

"Umm...sis..." Josh said a few moments after he stopped crying.

"What is it bro?" Ericka asked in a soft tone.

"my muzzle is sort of...erm..." Josh said trailing off and moved his head slightly causing Ericka to realize his muzzle was right in between her breasts at which point she suddenly broke the hug with a blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize..." Ericka said covering up her breasts in embarrassment.

"It's okay sis, I didn't mind...really...i mean....well...umm..." Josh said stumbling over his words realizing he was once again revealing information he was trying to keep from her.

Ericka Face-pawed and sighed."You really would have sex with me if you could...wouldn't you?" Ericka asked placing both paws on her hips. This was something she herself wanted to know. Why she wasn't completely sure herself but it would eat at her till she knew the truth.

"Y-yes,I love you that much sis,i mean.. umm....oh crap!" Josh said and slammed both paws on his face and began to cry again.

"Why are you crying for?" Ericka asked even though her brother's response had shook her slightly.

"Be-Be-Because, I'm afraid you'll never want to talk to me again!" Josh stuttered between sobs.

"Josh, listen. Your my little bro and I love you too much to never speak to you again." Ericka said placing a paw on his head at which point he looked up at her.

"Y-Y-You mean it?" Josh said with a weak smile looking up at her.

"Of course. Even if you are a little pervert." She said with a grin and ruffled up his head fur earning a laugh from the little raccoon.

"Okay, maybe I am. But that don't change that fact we need to smell like cum before we walk out. Any ideas that don't involve us pawing off?" He asked her.

"No offense little bro, but that raging boner of yours is saying otherwise." Ericka said with a giggle at which point Josh tried to cover it up.

"It's not my fault your hot." Josh teased back.

"I'm never gonna stop you from spying on me am I?" Ericka asked with a look of annoyance.

"I won't spy on you if you don't want me to. I promise." Josh said in a genuine tone.

"Oh really? Can I hold you up to that?" Ericka replied.

"Of course! But, umm...i do have a favor to ask." Josh asked in a not so confident tone.

"Which is?" Ericka asked expecting the answer.

"Can you let me paw off to you this once? I promise I won't do it anymore, I promise! But this boner is hurting!" Josh said in a pleading tone to which Ericka face-pawed.

"Just this once." Ericka said in a stern tone at which point Josh nodded with a smile.

"Umm...can you do a pose or something like you did in your bedroom with me spying?" Josh asked in the same timid tone.

"Your just full of requests today aren't you?" She said, sat on his bed, spread her legs, and pussy lips."Hows this ya little pervert?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh wow, that's perfect! Thanks a lot for doing this sis, it means a lot to me." Josh said and began to gently stroke his member.

"Just get off already, and remember this is a one time deal." Ericka replied in an annoyed tone. She couldn't even believe her own actions. Here she was in nothing but her fur with her brother pawing off to her body and striking a porn magazine pose to boot. "Why the hell am I even doing this for? He's my brother for fucks sake! I should have gave him a porn magazine and left the room, but I didn't. What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Ericka thought to herself trying her best not to stare at Josh's cock as his strokes began to become more frequent and his grunts and moans becoming louder.

"Sis...uhh...you might as well get off too. Because...uhh...we both need to smell like cum to pass for Chris." Josh said between pants.

"I'm not gonna she-paw to my little brother." Ericka said in a flat tone."You may find me hot as hell but I can't look at you without getting sick to my stomach." Ericka finished.

"You don't think I'm an attractive male?" Josh asked looking at Ericka with a pouty look.

"Well, your my brother. I can't find you attractive because....well just because!" Ericka said said frustrated at the fact she could find no logical explanation other than her moral one which didn't stand with her brother.

Josh stopped rubbing his length,walked up towards the bed and sat next to her."Look sis, if you not comfortable with this you could have said so." he said and placed a paw on her shoulder.

Ericka dropped her pose and closed her legs and looked at her brother."Look, I'm sorry bro. I just can't find you attractive." She said in a soft tone.

"Okay, but you need to get off one way or another sis." Josh said and resumed stroking his length while he sat there with a grin on his face staring at his sister's breasts close up as he pawed.

He had a point...there was no way she was walking out of this room without having had an orgasm otherwise that perverted lion downstairs would know they did nothing."Got any porn magazines?" She asked in a causal tone.

"Under the mattress, but their for males." Josh said as his stroking was becoming faster now.

"That won't be a problem...and since I need to get off you might as well watch, not like I can stop you at this point." She said earning a chuckle from her brother. She then reached under the mattress and pawed around until she found what she was looking for,pulled the magazine out which read"Lesbian coons", scooted herself back toward the head of the bed, opened the magazine, spread her legs, and began to slowly rub at her clit as she viewed the pages of the magazine.

Josh repositioned himself staring at his sister play with herself which made him began to stroke his length even faster until with a grunt blew a load of raccoon cum which sailed and landed on Ericka's inner thighs and paw unintentionally causing her to drop the magazine in shock and stare at her paw and inner thighs then look at him. "Oh crap! I'm sorry sis! I didn't mean to do that!" He said with a blush.

"Good god Josh, did you have to blow your load on me?!" Ericka replied in annoyance then sigh."Please tell me you have a washcloth or something to clean this mess off?" She said after a moment.

"Nope..." Josh replied scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Then how am I supposed to clean this mess up? I'm not flexible enough to lick my inner thighs ya know!" She retorted.

"Umm....well...i could...umm...lick it off.." He replied in a sheepish tone causing Ericka to gulp.

This is exactly how she ended up in that sixty-nine with Alice. An offer to lick cum off her. However this time she wasn't about to let it go that way."I'll just clean it off later." She said as she lifted her paw up and licked her brother's cum off her paw and gave a look of disgust. "Yuck, that was nasty!" She said in a disgusted tone.

"Does my cum taste that bad?" Josh asked with a coy grin on his face.

"Have a taste yourself, ya little pervert!" she said with a grin, dove at her brother playfully tackling him and forcing her forepaw in his muzzle so he got a taste of what was left of his cum.

"Yuck!" Was all Josh could say as he spit and sputtered while trying to get from under his sister who had pined him.

"I got ya, don't I?" Ericka said in a playful tone staring at him on top of him.

"Yeah, now can you get off of me? Your making me horny again." He replied with a grin.

"Your not getting out this that easily." Ericka replied and began to tickle him.

"Hahahaha, stop it!" Josh pleaded still squirming under her laughing nearly hysterically.

"Not until you say, Uncle!" Ericka retorted continuing her tickle torture.

"N-Never!" he choked out still squirming, laughing hysterically, and bucking beneath her all the while neither of them realizing he was fully erect again.

That is until Ericka felt something long and hard penetrate her pussy causing a sudden wave of pleasure to surge through her body which caused her to jump off him and hold her vagina looking at Josh who clearly had no clue what he had just done staring at her until it dawned on him.

"Did my, umm...you know, go into your pussy?" He asked in a timid tone at which all Ericka could do was nod in reply."Oh damn, I didn't mean to! I swear!" Josh said with a apologetic look and a tone to match it.

"I-I know..." Ericka stuttered still shocked by what had just occurred and more so at how much her body craved more.

"Are you okay sis? I didn't take your virginity did i? Oh god please tell me I didn't!" Josh said in a scared tone.

"N-no I'm not a virgin anymore..." Ericka replied in the same shocked tone trying her damnedest trying to ignore her hormones which were screaming at her to shove her brother's cock in her once again while at the same time she was fighting with them mentally cursing herself every time the hormone induced thought occurred and attempted to push it out of her mind only for it to come back stronger than before each time.

"You mean you lost it? To who?" Josh asked trying to conceal his boner.

"J-Jacob..." Was all Ericka could say at this point waging a war in her mind with the hormone induced thought to have sex with her brother."Go on Ericka, he's got a cock and you know you want it! Who cares if he's your brother? Your a female in need of satisfaction!" the thought would say to her to which she would reply"NO! He's my brother and it's not right! I can't!" fiercely.

"Ericka...are you sure you're okay?" Josh asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

"No I'm not okay! Right now I'm fighting with myself not to have sex with you because your my brother!" She snapped, gasped at her own words, and put both paws on her face. "Dammit!" She shouted muffled into her paws.

Josh slowly crawled over to Ericka on his bed, and placed a paw on her breasts and began to grope it causing Ericka to gasp in surprise and jerk away."What the hell are you doing?!" Ericka asked with a blush.

"I only want to help you sis, I mean it's because of me your like this right?" Josh replied in a soft tone causing Ericka's blush to become more clear.

"Well, ya, but...." Ericka began to say only to be cut off from a paw laying on top of her female hood softly groping earning a "mmmmm!" in the sound of a moan before jerking away once again but this time she didn't put as much effort into getting away."Please Josh....Your my brother...it's not right." She said in a halfhearted tone but did not jerk this time when he began to nibble on her left nipple earning a pleasurable moan from her. That did it,there was no more fighting to be done. She was now at the mercy of her brother who began to fondle her moistening cunt by dipping a single digit of his paw in earning another moan from his sister.

"You very wet sis, what you say we skip the foreplay eh?" Josh said in a suggesting soft tone.

"Just fuck me already...." Was all Ericka could say in reply having her hormones completely taken over her mind.

The young male raccoon smiled at his older sister and kissed her cheek. "I've waited three months for you to say that sis." He said softly and gently pulled at his sister's legs until she was almost laying flat on the bed with her head on his pillow. He then positioned himself over her and slowly began to spread her pink lips with the head of his throbbing member and slowly entered until he was inside her up the hilt earning a long and pleasurable moan from both siblings.

"Oh god, it feels so good..." Ericka moaned out as her brother began to pick up a slow but steady rhythm.

"Do you like your brother's hard cock inside you?" Josh asked in a teasing tone snapping Ericka back to reality for a moment.

"Don't push you luck bro...uhh....just fuck me make the most of it because this is the one and only time you're getting my pussy." Ericka said, closed her eyes, and groped her right breast moaning loudly.

"Whatever you say sis, but after we're done I have a feeling you'll want me again." He said with his usual perverted grin he showed when he made a perverted comment about her as he continued to thrust his raccoon-hood into her trying to keep a steady thrusting but not too fast as to make him cum too quickly. he wanted to just as Ericka said,make the most of this because this could very well be a once in a lifetime chance at getting to fuck his sister whom he loved more than anyone in the world.

"God, I can't believe I'm letting my brother fuck my cunt! This is so wrong, but he's so good at this. I wonder if it's even his first time?" Ericka thought to herself and opened her eyes to look at her brother who was looking strait into her eyes as he thrust his member into her."Is this...uhh...your first time?" Ericka asked between moans.

"Uh-huh, I swore I would not make love to anyone but you sis." Josh replied and blushed even more so than he already was causing Ericka to be taken back by his statement.

"So, if you...uhh...were to never fuck me again..uhh...you would never have sex with anyone else?" Ericka asked between moans feeling her climax grow closer with each time Josh thrust his Raccoon-hood into her.

"Yeah, no one else for the rest of my life...i love you more than anyone in the world sis." Josh replied with a slight grunt as he was nearing his own climax as well.

"He says he's making love to me? Not just fucking me for the sexual thrill of it all?" Ericka thought to herself remembering how Jacob had acted when she offered herself to him and then looked at her brother who was being compassionate and loving through out this whole forbidden act of theirs."Kiss me." Ericka said simply causing Josh to be taken back now by her sudden request."If you love me as much as you say you do then kiss me and mean it!" Ericka exclaimed nearly moments away from her climax.

Josh then without any farther hesitation locked muzzles with Ericka and kissed her in a way she had never been kissed before. Their muzzles locked then separated only to lock again a moment later repeating in the same fashion. Ericka moaned loudly into their kiss as her climax hit her ten fold causing her vaginal muscles to clamp down on Josh's cock and begin to spasm as her raccoon cunt coated Josh's groin in her love juices. Josh never once let up as he continued to kiss her through out her orgasm until his own orgasm hit him at which point he gave one final hard thrust into her to the hilt and pumped her cervix full of his seed all the way not letting up in his passionate kissing as his member shot stream after hot sticky stream of raccoon cum into her cunt until finally it gave one last feeble squirt and both siblings broke their kiss and panted loudly and heavily as they basked in their afterglow.

"So...did..I...show...i meant...it...enough? Josh asked between pants.

"Boy did you ever,I've never...been kissed...like that...before." Ericka replied between pants of her own as she felt Josh's limp member slowly slip out of her and begin to retract back to it's sheath allowing his seed to begin seeping out of her.

Josh slowly got off top of his sister and scooted her to the side allowing him to lay next to her as he put his arm over her as best as he could only managing to get as far as her left breast and simply rested his paw there."I love you sis...." He said in a sleepy tone.

Ericka looked at her brother then down to her pussy which still had her brother's cum seeping out of it."Just how much cum did you pump into me you little pervert?" She asked in a teasing tone however Josh did not reply as he had fell fast asleep. Having noticed this she sighed and kissed his forehead. "I love you too little bro..." she said in a soft tone and closed her eyes at which point sleep took her as well.

Both siblings lay sleeping in each others embrace the entire night as the door softly creaked open."What to go Josh..." The young Fox cub said with a smile before he closed the door and went down stairs.

The next morning came all too soon as Ericka stirred and tossed in the bed and opened her eyes to see the bright sun from the open window blinded her. She then looked to her side and noticed Josh was not there."Was it all a sick and twisted dream?" Ericka asked herself aloud and began to move only to feel a slight twinge of pain as her sticky cum coated inner thighs brought reality back to her ten fold. She had had sex with her brother the night before and his cum was still resting inside her as well dried onto her inner thigh fur."Nope..." Ericka answered herself aloud and put her paws on her face and ran them down her muzzle off her face."God, I can't believe I did that!" Ericka said aloud.

"Did what? Came Josh's voice as he entered the room with a small tray that had cereal, a bowl, and a small carton of milk on it and set it on her lap. "I thought I'd bring breakfast up for you as you slept in past noon. The other boys already left and me and Justin both threatened Chris that we'd beat him within an inch of his life if he ever told anyone." Josh added with a smirk.

"Did you now?" Ericka replied with a smile as she poured the cereal into the bowl,poured milk into and picked up the metal spoon."We've got silverware again?" Ericka asked curious at which point Josh nodded.

"Yeah, Justin helped me do the dishes before he left. He's the only one who knew how I really felt about you....and applauded me for getting you in bed when I woke up this morning." He said with a smile.

"Ya well, I hoped you enjoyed my pussy last night because your not getting it again." Ericka replied sticking her tongue out and winking.

"I'm fine with that. Like I said last night if I don't get to have sex with you again I'll just go without it for the rest of my life. Your the only one I'll make love to Ericka." Josh said and gave her a peck on the cheek and sat down next to her as she ate her breakfast.

"You keep saying that...do you actually mean it?" Ericka asked curiously setting the tray next to her.

"With all my heart sis." Josh replied and this time locked his muzzle with hers in the same fashion he did the night before and even though her mind was screaming at her to stop she would not lift a paw to stop him.

After what seemed to be a blissful moment that Ericka did not want to end Josh however did."If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed that." Josh remarked with a grin.

"Oh, shut up ya little pervert." Ericka retorted in a teasing tone and begin to move giving a slight "eep!" at the twinge of pain on her cum coated inner thighs."Oh and thanks for pumping so full of cum that my legs are glued in place with your sticky crap!" Ericka said in an annoyed tone closing her eyes trying to ignore the twinges of pain as she turned herself to so her legs were off the bed and her foot paws touched the floor and was going to stand up until a sudden tongue intruding in between her legs licking at her pink lips caused her to jolt her eyes open."Josh! What the fuck are you doing?" Ericka asked in shocked tone however a wave of pleasure coursing though her body caused her attitude to shift dramatically as she as if by impulse laid back on the bed once again at the mercy of her brother who had managed to set her sex drive off again and give her the same needy feeling she had last night not even bothering to fight it this time

"Damn you...uhh..little pervert...uhh..how do you know how get me going...uhh...so fast? Ericka asked between moans. Josh however did not reply and continued his tongue-work earning more moans from his big sister.

Neither of them had bothered to notice Alice who had rang the doorbell several times,entered and was curiously walking up the stairs upon hearing Ericka's loud moans.

At the exact moment Ericka reached her climax Alice walked up to the door way and went slack-jawed at the sight that beheld her."Damn, coony if knew you needed release that badly I would have offered!" She said in a teasing tone at which moment Josh's head would have done a three-sixty if possible however he instead whirled around with his back to the side of the bed while Ericka's eyes shot wide open and all she could could was cry out as she rode her climax out soaking her brother's head fur in her juices as they flooded out of her raccoon cunt onto his head.

"A-Alice?! What are you doing here?!" Ericka asked between pants unable to move at the moment due to her powerful orgasm.

"I just figured i'd visit my best friend at her house is all. I rang the doorbell like ten times and hear you moaning so I figured you were pleasuring yourself and thought i'd lend a paw only to find out your little brother was already doing that." Alice remarked with cheesy grin and gave a mock gasp as she noticed the cum stuck to her inner thighs."And it looks like he pumped ya full not to long ago to boot!" she added with a grin.

"You don't find this disgusting as hell?" Ericka said finally able to sit up.

Josh looked paler than a ghost at this moment unsure of what to say or do which Alice noticed and gave him a soft smile."Don't worry little coon. Your secret is safe with me." Alice said as she knelt down and laid a paw on his shoulder which seemed to reassure the young male raccoon as he let out a long sigh of relief and gave a half smile at her.

Alice then switched her view up to Alice who looked completely and utterly dumbfounded and giggled." Come on coony, you honestly think I haven't met siblings in school and did threesomes with them?" She asked with a smile as she stood up.

"To be honest....it never crossed my mind." Ericka replied finally after a few moments.

"Well, I certainly hope you two include me in the fun next time. But at the moment it looks like you need to clean yourselves up." Alice said looking at Alice's cum coated legs and pussy then to Josh's cum soaked headfur.

"yeah,we kind of made a mess of each other." Josh finally spoke up with a grin and looked up at Ericka who groaned.

"I don't know how you do it Josh. But I'll be damned if I don't say I enjoyed both last night and today." Ericka said with a smile.

"Does that mean you want to do it again?" Josh asked in a hopeful tone.

"Don't push it." Ericka replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Does that mean yes?" Josh retorted with a smirk at which Ericka replied by grabbing his pillow of the bed and playfully whacked him upside the head with it.

"Gawd, your such a pervert! If I say, maybe later, will you drop it?" Ericka said as she playfully whacked him upside the head a few times more until he grabbed the pillow mid-swing with his paws.

"Good enough for me!" Josh replied,stood up and made a run for the door."I'll beat ya to the shower!" He called out as he ran past Alice out of the room and to the bathroom.

"H-Hey! No fair! You booby-trapped me with your cum!" Ericka joked back just as Josh left the room.

"Having sex with your brother and completely candid about it at that..." Alice said with a grin as she crossed her arms and looked at the female raccoon at which point Ericka slammed the pillow in her face and fell flat on the bed and groaned loudly so that her muffled groan could be clearly heard then through the pillow to the side.

"God, look at what I've become Alice. Ever since I lost my virginity, I have in less than twenty-four hours did a sixty-nine with you, had sex with my brother last night, and got eaten out by him no more than ten minuets after I woke up! I'm becoming a slut!" Ericka said in an exasperated tone.

"And that's a bad thing?" Alice replied still grinning before she sat down next to Ericka on the bed and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Look, there's a huge difference between you and me. I've had sex with more males and females in the last year than I can count. And personally that's not something to brag about. Even though I do love sex,it's really to me has become nothing more than what I guess you could call getting a high. Great while I got the buzz but afterwords leaves me empty inside wanting more." Alice said giving Ericka a saddened look and sigh before continuing. "I envy you Ericka....not only do you have a male who seems to truly care about you...he's your brother to boot. so you know he will always be there as he has been ever since he came into your life. But now you and him can express that love on a whole new level. That kind of sibling closeness is something I never had with my older brother....sure we'd have sex a lot when I came of age. But it was nothing more than a fetish for him. I however felt differently and was heartbroken the day he came up to me one day and said he was leaving for collage in another state with his fiancee and that we couldn't have sex anymore. I of course at that time confessed my true feelings for him but he pushed me away. I was left with nothing but heartbreak and that's when I went on a sex spree fucking every male I could find and that's around the time I met you." Alice said with a smile."Your first real and only friend I have Ericka." Alice finished and gave her a hug.

"What do you want me to do? I love Josh...but I don't know if I love him like that!" Ericka said after a few moments after they broke their hug.

"Don't let the poor cub end up like I did. Either put your heart into it or break it off today before he really does get hurt." Alice said with a smile, stood up and began to walk towards the doorway before she looked back and smiled. "I'll be there for you either way coony, either as your closest friend or lover...it's up to you to decide which. I'll see ya later." She finished with a smile, walked down the hall, down the stairs, to the front door, and out of it leaving Ericka to her own thoughts.

Josh walked into the room running a towel through his headfur and smiled at Ericka."Shower's free." He said with a smile causing Ericka to look at her younger brother and smile.

"Okay, but once I get out we need to talk." She said with a smile and purposely ran her tail under his muzzle as she walked by causing him to eye her rump with a grin and a soft murr.

Ericka then made her way to the shower trying her best to ignore the constant twinges of pain until she stepped in the restroom, walked over to the tub, filled it with hot water, and stepped in one paw at a time raising her tail in surprise at the both comforting but initial stinging hot water. After two quick dips of her rump causing her to arch back up she was finally able to sit in the hot water and gave a content sigh as the warmth of the water slowly dissolve the dried on cum on her inner thighs and gave a slight "eep!" as she felt the water fill into her slit at first but gave yet another sigh of relief as she felt the cum on her inner walls begin to dissolve as well.

Sitting in the tub of water gave her plenty of time to think as she took her sweet time cleaning the fur on her body and paying extra attention to her vagina as to make sure she cleaned it out as much as possible. "If I know Josh he'll try to pump me full again tonight..." Ericka thought to herself with a giggle and went wide eyed at her own thoughts and groaned once again."Am I actually considering having an incest relationship with my brother?" She thought to herself and remembered what Alice had told her and moments later recalled her exact words and Josh's response when she told her brother to prove he loved her that much by kissing her and meaning it. And then recalled that moment that she thought was the most blissful moment of her life when her and her brother locked muzzles as she rode her orgasm out and his shortly followed.

"And what did Alice mean by either a closest friend or a lover? Does he care about me THAT much?" Ericka continued thinking to herself as she began to clean her foot paws and ankles."I need more time to decide if I can care for Josh on the same level he cares about me...so till then I'll ride this out until I can decide or not..." Ericka said and stood out of the tub and onto the towel on the floor. She then took a towel from the towel rack and began to dry her fur off. With their parents out of town and there new status Ericka decided to only put her pink socks on and be a royal tease to her little brother until she was ready to let him have another go at her.

Whether she was going to admit it openly or not Ericka was beginning to like the idea of being able to have sex with her brother, not only did the idea that she would have a cock ready for her anytime she wanted it...it was in her house seven days a week and their parents would be none the wiser as long as they played it safe. But at the same time Alice's words rang through her head like a loud gong reminding her that even though she could get her brother to have sex with her anytime she wanted it, she also had to be careful of his feelings and make sure to decide quickly if this is what she wanted or not."I'll give it a week." She said aloud quietly to herself as she opened the door preparing to taunt her brother by prancing around the house in nothing but her fur.

Ericka walked out of the bathroom door and downstairs and sat down on the living room couch, sat next to her brother, and began to watch the TV acting as if she was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

Josh gave a glance at his sister and went slack-jawed."Umm...Sis. Why are you sitting next to me in nothing but your pink socks?" He asked in a slightly shocked tone.

"Oh, it's nothing you haven't seen or fucked before but keep your paws off." Ericka replied playfully whacking her brother's paw away as it edged towards her left breast.

"Oh I see how it is!" Josh retorted with a grin, striped out of his own clothes, and sat next to his sister in nothing but his fur but like her made sure to keep his own socks on which were white.

Ericka hadn't counted on this as her gaze switched back and forth from her brother's boner to the TV and back."You know we would so be dead if mom and dad walked in right now right?" Ericka said with a grin looking at her brother at which point they both began to laugh.

"Yeah, but even more dead if he saw me doing this." Josh said and began to stroke his member.

This gave Ericka a naughty idea yet a playful one."I'll make ya a deal. First one to cum makes dinner!" Ericka said with a naughty smile, spread her legs, and began to rub her clit.

"Oh your on!" Josh replied with a smirk.

Both siblings then looked at each other as their naughty little game began with neither one showing any sign of coming close to climax anytime soon after ten minuets.

"Getting close yet bro?" Ericka asked biting her lower lip as another wave of pleasure surged through her earning a soft moan from the female raccoon.

"Not even half way there yet." Josh replied with a smirk and gave a soft moan of his own.

After five more minuets however, both siblings showed signs of getting close to their climaxes as Ericka's moans became more frequent and as well as Josh's.

"Okay, now I'm getting close..." Josh said with a grunt and a moan.

"M-Me too...uhh..some game huh?" Ericka said with a giggle and a loud moan.

"Y-yeah..." Josh replied with another grunt.

A mere five more minuets later Ericka was furiously working at her clit while Josh was slapping his paw against his balls with very fast strokes now.

"I'm-I'm gonna cum soon!" Ericka managed to choke out between moans at which point Josh got off the couch and stood in front of her slapping his balls with each stroke now. "I-I want to cum all over your pussy." Josh said between grunts now.

"Screw on it! Do it in it!" Ericka replied grabbed her brother by the waist and slammed his raccoon hood into up her to the hilt and began to buck against it which Josh responded by slamming his balls against her lips until he let out a loud grunt and blew his load into her and continued thrusting.

"Oh, fuck! Mmmm! don't stop cumming!" Ericka cried out as her own climax came crashing down all the while Josh did not stop slamming his cock into his sister sending stream after stream of thick raccoon seed into her cervix. However even after the last stream of cum shot into her wanting cunt he did not stop pounding her.

"Y-You want to keep going?" Ericka asked between pants as her brother continued to slam his cock into her.

"Y-Yeah, if you want to." He replied still slapping his balls against the lips of her love tunnel.

"Then pump me full of another hot load of that cum of yours Bro." Ericka replied with a grin as she lifted one leg up and rested it on the arm of the couch while the other lay on her brother's shoulder allowing him better access as he continued to thrust into her.

Ericka felt her brother's cock reach what she thought was new depths into her as his balls slapped against her cunt forcing the cum he had shot into her moments before to be squelched out with each thrust allowing it to coat her pink lips in a silky coat and the excess dribbling onto her brother's cock slowly coating it in his own seed.

"Uhh...i'm about to cum again!" Josh replied and moments later blew another hot sticky load of raccoon spunk into his sister's cunt which seemed to be milking it for all it's worth.

"That's quickly?" Ericka replied having only made it three-fourths the way to her second orgasm as her brother shot five sticky ropes of raccoon seed into her already slick cum coated cunt before collapsing on top of her panting.

Ericka gave a slight groan of annoyance as she felt her climax which had been three-fourths the way to slowly slip away. However she was not about to let it go that easily as she began to rub her clit furiously to push herself to the point of climax while her brother's cock still remained inside of her and managed to succeeded in a minuets time crying out in bliss as her raccoon cunt began to spasm and her love juices began to flood out of her onto her brother's shrinking member.

"Sorry sis....your pussy was so slick it pushed me too far too fast and before I knew it I was cumming again." Josh said breathlessly at which point she petting his head and smiled.

"No problem little bro. I'm actually shocked a cub yoru age was able to keep going after blowing once. That's impressive!" she said with a smile at which point Josh looked up at her and smiled and sighed as he laid his head on his sister's right breast.

"Hey, that's not a pillow ya know." Ericka said in a teasing tone.

"Nope, it's better. It's soft and warm and comfy." Josh replied looking up at her with a smile before he gave her nipple a quick lick."And tasty." He added with a smirk and began to suck on her right nipple earning a loud moan from his big sister.

"H-hey, ya little pervert! Your in no condition to be getting me riled up again!" she said grabbing him by the ear."Or did you forget you just exhausted yourself by blowing two loads of your hot cum into me?" Causing the young male raccoon to relinquish his grip on her nipple and look at her.

"But I love making your squirm!" he retorted and gave her nipple one more lick making her jump once more before standing up and moving out of paws length as he ran up the stairs."I got first dibs on the bathroom!" He called from up top the stairwell.

Ericka however would let him have this battle as she had to do something about the mess they had made on the couch. If their mom and dad came home to a cum stain on the couch whether it be male or female both siblings would be in big trouble.

However from the moment she stood up it became more than apparent just home much cum her brother had pumped into her as it began to dribbling down her inner thighs and legs while a thick thread dangled from the middle of her slit threatening to drip onto the floor any moment. With a sheer look of annoyance she clasped her legs shut and waddled to the laundry room where she grabbed a clean washcloth and stuffed it up her slit in hopes it would absorb most of the cum while she grabbed cleaning supplies out and carried them to the couch all the while making use of her vagina muscles to keep clamped down on the washcloth while she sprayed the spot and scrubbed at it with a brush.

Five minuets later her brother came back down stairs and looked at her and snickered." Hey sis..why did you shove a washcloth up your pussy for?" He asked with a smirk.

Ericka looked at him and gave him a mocking look." Gee, I wonder....who was the last male to pump me full with so much cum it flooded out of me no sooner I stood up?" and put both paws on her hips staring at him.

"You love it when I pump you with that much cum and you know it!" Josh replied and stuck his tongue out.

"This is only the second time I've let you fuck me bro....how do you know I like it or not?" Ericka retorted and stuck her tongue out as well.

A cubbish tongue sticking out match began between the two siblings as they made"Nahhh!" Sounds for thirty strait seconds before Ericka gave up and began to chase Josh only for the washcloth to come from inside her slit and fall to the floor allowing the flood of her brother's cum to pour down her inner thighs and legs once again.

"It's not everyday a brother gets to say he got away from his sister because he pumped her so full she has to clamp her legs together." Josh said and ran to the kitchen.

"You are so dead when I get your sticky crap out of my cunt Joshua!" Ericka called out after him and waddled comically up the stairs all the while Josh was doubling over laughing at his sister.

Ericka got to the bathroom sat in the empty tub and opened her legs allowing her brothers cum to freely dribble out of her at which point she looked and bit her lower lip at the naughty feeling."So worth it...." was all the female raccoon said aloud to herself and a few minuets later started up the water and took yet her second bath in the less than two hours after her first one....


	3. How i Learned what true love is

HOW I LEARNED WHAT TRUE LOVE IS...

Ericka filled the tub with hot water and began to wash her body again paying close attention to her slit as she made sure to clean it thoroughly. As she cleaned herself she began to wonder if she was taking things to far to fast. After all she loved her brother but letting him pump her full of cum twice in one day is risky...even for a female who's not in heat there is still a slim chance they can get pregnant if they are too sexually active. She was sure he hadn't knocked her up..but just to be sure she would make sure to tone down the sexual activity between them."Getting knocked up by my brother...now that would be scary..." Ericka joked aloud as she finally cleaned herself off,got out of the tub,and dried her fur off again. This time however she decided to throw a blouse and pants on. Ericka then made her way downstairs, as she walked down the steps the pleasant smell of food filled the air.

"Your cooking?" Ericka asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen.

"I lost the bet didn't I?" Josh replied with a smirk which caused Ericka to blush.

Josh put two plates out and took the steaks he was cooking,placed them on the plates,then brought the plates over to the table and sat down along with Ericka."Mom would flip if she saw us eating this." Josh said with a grin at which point both siblings laughed and began to dig into their meals.

"Listen bro, we need to talk." Ericka said in a serious tone at which point Josh looked up at his sister and knew she was serious and nodded."We've gone at it three times in the last twenty-four hours. Now while I enjoy all of those times we do need to be careful. In heat or not you can still knock me up if you cum in me too much." Ericka said looking at her brother who gave a sour look but didn't say anything."And what's more I'm not really sure we can keep this going. I mean ya we can still go at it from time to time, but along the lines of a relationship....i don't think we can do that. So I think it's best if we both agree that it's fine to go at it until we both find the people we want to be with." Ericka said with a soft smile at which point Josh's ears flattened and gave a low whimper.

"B-But, I want to be with you and only you." Josh said in a sad tone with a look to match it.

Ericka looked at her brother and gave a soft sigh, reached a crossed the table and took his paws in her's and began to gently rub them."Josh, listen to me. You may be head over heels for me now. But what if a female other than me shows the same kind of interest in you as you do me? Will you turn her away for an incest relationship that could and most likely will end badly? I'm not saying we can't still fuck when we both want to, because we both know that you can get me riled up anytime." Ericka added with a smirk at which point Josh smiled a little."What I'm saying is. Until we can find the ones we want to be with for the rest of our lives I see no problem in having sex when ever we both are in the mood. I just don't want to see you hurt is all." Ericka finished,stood up still holding his paws and kissed him on the forehead.

"O-Okay..." Josh replied even though it was clear by the look on his face and the tone of his voice he didn't like the idea very much.

Just then the doorbell rang loudly and Ericka went to answer it."Hey coony! How are you two love birds doing?" Alice asked just as Ericka opened the door.

"We had a nice long talk, didn't we bro?" Ericka replied and looked at Josh who nodded with a saddened expression on his face.

"Oh....So you decided to break it off now eh?" Alice asked with a slight frown.

"Well, not totally....we both agreed that we could still fuck if we both wanted to up until we find the ones we want to be with." Ericka replied with a blush and closed the door behind Alice as she walked in.

"Ah, you horny little coons. Should of known you wouldn't cut it completely off." Alice said with a smirk at which point Ericka gave an annoyed glance at the female fox.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ericka retorted.

"Oh nothing..." Alice replied with a coy grin and looked in the kitchen."Oh...if your mom knew you two were eating meat you both would be grounded till you were twenty-eight!" Alice said in a childish tone.

"It was Josh's idea!" Ericka said in a mock defensive tone pointing at Josh with a digit of her paw.

"H-hey! Don't blame me! Your the one who ate it!" Josh retorted in a playful tone pointing at her with a grin.

"And it looks like someone is nude in the house..." Alice said pointing at Josh who instinctively covered his sheath with a blush causing both females to double over laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Josh stuttered still blushing.

"Cub...if you knew just how much cock I've seen sheathed or not and saw someone acting shy as you are, you'd crack up laughing too!" Alice said between laughs.

"You mean you've mated a lot of males?" Josh asked in a curious tone at which point Alice fell to the ground laughing."Oh...my...god! I swear Ericka...he's just too damn funny..." Alice said between laughs holding her sides until she finally stopped laughing and stood up panting.

"You've mated a ton of males I thought?" Josh asked in a confused tone.

"I haven't mated with someone in five years..." Alice finally said and then went silent.

"But, isn't having sex with males mating?" Josh asked in the same confused tone.

"There's a big difference between mating and just fucking a male bro." Ericka chimed in realizing why Alice had gone silent.

"Really?" Josh asked in curiously. Josh didn't not realize it but his innocence was so easy to see you could spot it from a mile away. Ericka knew the poor Raccoon cub really had no idea what it meant to want to mate someone for life and just simply date them. The challenge was putting it into words he could fully understand."Okay, When a male and female are mates, it means they are going to be together for life. So when they have sex it's called mating. Usually when a male and female mate they are doing it to start a family and raise cubs." Ericka said and paused for a moment to let her brother take this information in.

"So, then I was mating with you then,right?" Josh replied in a questioning tone.

Ericka had no idea how to reply to this. She wanted to say no, but at the same time when they did it the first time he really did make her feel loved. However, Alice spoke up before she could.

"Sorry Josh, but I don't think that was the idea. You two were just fucking...not mating." Alice said in a tactless manner.

"S-So...she doesn't really love me?" Josh asked as his eyes brimmed over with tears and ran to the front door,opened it, and ran out slamming it behind him.

"Thanks a lot Alice! I was trying to figure out how to say it without hurting his feelings!" Ericka snapped at Alice before opening the door and closing it behind her to look for her brother leaving Alice feeling guilty.

"Josh! Josh,say something!" Ericka called out as she looked for her brother in the darkening neighborhood. The sun was setting now and a chilly breeze was in the air which caused Ericka to shiver slightly as the wind blew against her."He can't stay out in this...he'll get sick." Ericka said aloud to herself before calling for him again.

Several hours had past now and the moon loomed over the town in the night. Cold air blew relentlessly now causing Ericka to shiver constantly but she would not stop looking for Josh.

"Josh, Please answer me! I'm sorry!" Ericka called out again but she did not see her brother or hear his voice."What if he's been kidnapped or worse? It's all my fault! I should have answered him right away..." Ericka thought to herself as tears began to form in her eyes.

Ericka then spotted some wolves in a alley as she past it and stopped. Ericka knew asking strangers was a bad idea,however she was out of options. She then walked up to the three wolves."Excuse me,Have you see a young raccoon cub? He's about four feet tall and he's only thirteen." Ericka asked in a most polite tone she could muster.

"Raccoon cub you say? Hmmm.....I might have but it'll cost ya..." The first wolf replied with a grin on his face. This wolf looked pretty strong and had a scar over his left eye, His male-hood was barely covered by a poorly sown pair of underwear.

The second and third wolf looked just as strong. The second wolf wore a ragged looking trench coat along with a pair of underwear that looked just as bad as the first wolf's. The third wolf however was wearing nothing at all.

"I-I don't have any money on me..." Ericka stutter looking scared now and began to back away slowly only to walk into the third wolf who had managed to creep behind her.

"Well ain't that a shame....i guess we can collect our pay by alternative means....right boys?" The first wolf said as he stood up.

Ericka was feeling completely terrified now and began to run past the third wolf only for him to grab her by the arm, yanked her back into the alley, and lifted her up. The second wolf then grabbed her by the legs and held her suspended with her legs open. Ericka knew what was about to happen now,however she was helpless to do anything as the first wolf used his claws to tear her pants and panties off and dropped his shorts revealing his throbbing member.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" Ericka pleaded as her eyes filled with tears of fear and horror. She tried her best to flail and kick out of there grasp but to no avail, the wolves were ten times stronger than she was.

"We aren't going to hurt you baby...we are going to give you the time of your life!" The first wolf said as he began to position himself so the tip of his cock was resting on the lips of Ericka's pussy now."Now sit back and enjoy the ride..." The first wolf said and pushed his length into her causing Ericka to cry out in pain as she felt herself become stretched by the wolf's cock.

"Stop please! Your hurting me!" Ericka cried out with tears streaming from her eyes now but the wolf did not listen as he began to thrust into her with a slow rhythm.

"Damn...she's tight...i don't think I'll be able to hold out very long." The first wolf remarked as he thrust into her grunting slightly with each thrust.

"DROP HER!" A voice suddenly called from the front of the alley causing all the wolves to look in that direction to see a fox standing there.

The fox then dashed forward claws bared and tackled the first wolf knocking him backwards and out of Ericka, jumped off him and then roundhouse kicked the other two wolves simultaneously.

"Run coony!" The fox shouted taking the her by the paw and began to run at which point Ericka realized it was Alice and followed.

Both females ran back to Ericka's house and closed the door behind then."Coony, Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Alice asked in a concerned tone looking over Ericka still she noticed her vagina which was bleeding due to being stretched out in such a fashion.

"T-They didn't..." Alice stuttered as the horrific reality set in on her."I was too late...I'm so sorry coony!" Alice said and wrapped her arms around Ericka for a few moments before she stood up.

"We have to call the police." Alice said and walked over to the phone which was holstered against the living room wall next to the doorway that led into the kitchen.

Ericka simply sat there unable to move. She felt numb yet at the same time horrified. But what confused her even more was the fact that just before Alice saved her...she was started to enjoy the feeling of that male wolf inside her. She couldn't figure it out. Part of her knew what happened to her was out of her control and it should have never happened to her. But the other part of her wanted to march back there and let them have their way with her again. The feeling was horrifying. But as she thought about what the wolves had said about collecting pay by an alternative means and fucking her she had an epiphany.

"Alice, hang up the phone!" Ericka blurted out at which point Alice looked to her confused but did as she was told.

"Coony...we need to call the police...Your brother is missing and you just got raped!" Alice said looking at Ericka with a concerned glance.

"I have a feeling those wolves do know where my brother is. We are going back there." Ericka said and stood up.

Alice gave Ericka a shocked look."Ericka, ARE YOU INSANE? THEY RAPED YOU! AND THEY WILL DO IT AGAIN IF I CAN'T STOP THEM!" Alice shouted looking at Ericka who seemingly wasn't listening.

"No they won't. Because I'm going to give them what they want." Ericka said in a calm manner which caused Alice to walk over and slap Ericka a crossed the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you coony?" Alice nearly shrieked looking at Ericka who held her paw to her cheek looking at Alice in shock.

"Nothing! I know what I am doing! I want to find my brother and those males know where he is! So I'm going to give them what I want if they give me what I want!" Ericka said almost not believing her own words.

Alice just stood there unable to say a word for a moment before she finally facepawed."Coony...you've been traumatized....you're not thinking clearly!" Alice replied and began to walk over to the phone again only for Ericka to take her by the paw.

"If you call the police then my parents will never trust me again! What do you want me to tell them? My brother ran away because I wouldn't mate him? Josh has NEVER ran away before! I want to handle this my way. And if it don't work then we call the police." Ericka finished saying.

"you-I can't believe-how the fuck are- UGH!" Alice said stopping herself mid-sentence three times before facepawing and groaning loudly.

"Listen Alice, I know what I am doing. If I fuck those guys, they will tell me where Josh is. Then we can come back here." Ericka said and ran upstairs to throw a good pair of jeans on real fast before running back downstairs.

"Ericka,I really don't think this is a good idea." Alice said as Ericka walked up to the door.

"Well, you can do one of two things, come with me and make sure I don't get raped again or sit here and wait for me to come back." Ericka said in a snappy tone.

"Okay,Okay. I'll come with. Not like I can stop you anyways. What exactly has gotten into you?" Alice asked as they both walked out the door.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Ericka replied as they both walked down the dark street back to that same alley.

"Well,looky who's back." The first wolf said as she stood up and the others stood up beside him.

"Listen up and listen good! I could have you all arrested for raping me, however I'll forget that if you tell me where my brother is." Ericka exclaimed at which point all the wolves broke out laughing.

"You think you can hold jail over our heads? We've been in an out of jail so many times it's not even funny." The first wolf said and took a few steps towards them and stopped when they saw Alice step from behind the corner with her claws bared.

"Touch her and you lose a cock." Alice said looking at all three at which point they backed down.

"Heh, so you brought your guard bitch with." The first wolf remarked eying Alice then looked back to Ericka."Go ahead. Throw us in jail. It won't help you find you brother." He finished and sat back down and the other two wolves followed suit.

"I figured that as much..." Ericka said as she began to take her shirt off."That's why..." Ericka trailed off as she took the shirt completely off and threw it to the side and began to unbutton her jeans."I'm going to let all three of you have your way with me." Ericka said and her pants fell to her feet and she kicked them to the side leaving her in nothing but her fur since she neglected to throw on another pair of panties prior to coming out here."However...You tell me where my brother is first." Ericka finished and looked at the wolves.

This caught their attention."Wow. You sure know how to strike a deal." The first wolf said standing up again."How do we know you just won't turn tail and run?" The first wolf asked looking at Ericka's body scanning it up and down as his cock became hard and erect.

"Fine, here's your proof." Ericka said and walked up to the first wolf. She then took a hold of his cock in her paw and began to stroke him earning a moan from the wolf.

"I'll tell you after I've pumped that Raccoon cunt of yours full of my cum." The wolf said in a sly tone at which point Ericka stopped stroking an stood up and looked at him.

"You tell me now or you get nothing." Ericka said crossing her arms staring at the wolf with a dead serious glare.

"Your that serious about finding a snot-nosed cub?" The wolf said looking at her.

Ericka's expression went from dead serious to a concerned one as she looked at the wolf."He's my little brother....I hurt his feelings and he ran away. It's my fault he ran away, If I had told him I loved him right away he would have never ran away..." Ericka said looking dead into the wolf's eyes.

"Ugh...fine...." The wolf replied and took a deep breath. "I saw a little male raccoon cub run by here towards the park...you best go find the little runt." The wolf said pulling away from Ericka.

"But what about me giving myself to you?" Ericka asked in a slightly confused tone.

"Forget about it..." The wolf replied turning away from her not allowing her to see the sheer guilt on his face.

"Thank you!" Ericka replied, through her clothes on as quickly as she could and ran off down the street.

Alice then looked at the wolf curiously as he seemed to not be moving at all or saying anything and writing something on a piece of paper and began to walk off until she was a few feet down the road when she heard a loud gunshot and rushed back to see the wolf laying dead on the ally ground with another wolf standing in front of him.

Alice was frozen in horror until the only thing that could escape her muzzle was a blood curdling scream.

Meanwhile in the park Ericka was frantically looking for her brother calling out his name as she searched about the park for him." Josh! Josh, please answer me!" Ericka called out but there was no reply.

Ericka walked past a swing set and sat down in one of the swings and looked up at the sky."Please lord...i know we did wrong...i know it's taboo to do...but...please...give me my little brother back..." Ericka said silently slowly swinging back and forth until she heard footsteps and looked up to see the last thing she wanted to see.

"It's not wise to be marching the parks at night....things can get a little dangerous....heh-heh..." The Wolf said holding Alice up at gunpoint.

Alice began to stand up when the other wolf walked into view also holding a gun."I wouldn't do that little raccoon...stay right where you are." The other wolf said with a evil grin.

"Th-they killed the other wolf that let you go!" Alice blurted out only to be pistil whipped by the wolf who was holding her which knocked her to the ground unconscious.

"See...we don't like weaklings....and Arthur was a weakling....we were going to kill you both after we had more fun with you but he chickened out and went soft....so we had to get rid of him..." The wolf said keeping the gun pointed at the unconscious fox.

"What do you think Patrick? She would have fun with the Fox first...or the raccoon?" The wolf asked looking over at Patrick who was still pointing the gun at Ericka.

"Hmm....that's a tough one Merrick. I've heard fox cunt can be pretty loose but still feel great....but raccoons are far less sexually active and are usually tighter but they can be pretty dull if they aren't into it." Patrick said looking at Ericka.

"You both are sick fucks! Debating on which one of us your going to rape first! At least that other one had a conscience!" Ericka nearly shrieked.

"You know what...i think I'll just silence the loud bitch over here." Patrick said and pointed the gun at Ericka causing Ericka to gasp in horror and closed her eyes as tears began to stream from them."I'm going to die....I'm sorry Josh...i guess I should have told you from the beginning...I love you more than life itself....yet I was too blind to realize it till I'm facing death in the face! I knew I was in love with you from the moment we kissed that night...but I was scared....scared of what the world would think of us...what mom and dad would think of us...but I guess it doesn't matter now...goodbye Josh...i hope your okay wherever you are." Ericka said aloud to herself tears still streaming.

"I'm touched...so touched it sickens me! Now die ya winy slut." Patrick said and pulled the trigger followed by the noise of a gunshot milliseconds later.

"I'm dead...i know I am...but then...why do I still feel the wind blowing? Is this heaven?" Ericka thought to herself opening her eyes slowly to see Josh biting Patrick's paw and gnawing at it causing him to toss the gun up the air and land near Ericka then grab Josh by the neck fur and throw him to the ground.

"Ice the fox!" Patrick shouted at which point Merrick pointed the gun at Alice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ericka screamed as time seemed to slow down and Merrick pulled the trigger shooting Alice in the chest.

Time seemed to freeze as Alice's body jerked upward and blood began to pour from her chest staining her shirt. At this point something snapped inside of Ericka as she picked up the gun on the ground that lay near her and pointed it at Merrick.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shrieked and fired three bullets at the wolf hitting him in the chest with two bullets and one in the arm causing the wolf to fall flat on his back dead. She then pointed a gun at the other wolf who pointed his own at Josh who still lay unconscious.

"Drop the gun or I ice the cub!" Patrick exclaimed looking at Ericka keeping his gun pointed at Josh.

Ericka's sense's returned to her seeming her brother in mortal danger but she did not lower the gun keeping it pointed at Patrick but not pulling the trigger as her paws shook now.

"Are you deaf bitch? I said drop the gun or I ice the cub!" Patrick shouted again.

"H-how do I know you won't just kill us both instead?" Ericka stuttered with her hands still shaking furiously.

For what seemed like hours they stood at a standoff not one lowering their gun until the sounds of sirens caught the wolf's attention. "FUCK! THE COPS!" The Patrick said aloud looking in the direction of the lights and sirens.

Ericka took advantage of this opportunity and shot the wolf dead in the arm forcing him to drop the gun and hold his arm in agony just as the cop cars screeched to a halt outside of the park and policemen ran into the park where they stood.

"DON'T MOVE! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" One of the cops shouted pointing a gun at the wolf who stood up slowly still holding his bleeding arm while the other officers ran over to Ericka, Josh, and Alice.

"It's okay miss. You can put the gun down." One of the officers said in a calm voice to Ericka who still had the gun pointed at Patrick with her paws shaking still until the officer spoke at which point she dropped the gun and fell to her knees sobbing.

"I know you've just been in a traumatic situation miss but we need to know what happened here." The officer said in the same calm tone to Ericka while the other officers handcuffed Patrick and looked at Alice.

"Th-th-they ca-ca-came and Th-th-threatened me..and th-th-they shot Alice!" Ericka stuttered between sobs barely able to speak as she was crying so hard.

"We got a live one over here! GET AN AMBULANCE HERE NOW!" One of the officer's shouted into his CB who stood over Alice causing Ericka to look up in shock, run over the Alice.

"Sh-she's alive?" Ericka said looking at Alice who was still bleeding from the chest heavily.

Paramedics then came running up to the scene mere moments later, carefully lifted Alice up,put her on a stretcher and began to rush her to the ambulance.

"Please tell me she'll be alright!" Ericka shouted tears still streaming from her eyes as they lifted her up and put her into the ambulance.

"We'll do what we can." One of the paramedics said before they shut the ambulance doors and speed off with their lights and sirens blaring.

Ericka looked on at the ambulance for a few moments until she realized her brother was being carried by stretcher in a second ambulance at which point she ran over to it." Let me come with! He's my brother!" Ericka shouted at which point the paramedic nodded and let her jump in.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ericka asked as the ambulance rushed down the street.

"He's got a broken collarbone and a few fractured ribs. He's okay now but we'll feel much better once we get him checked out in the ER. Do you have a number we can contact your parents at?" The paramedic asked at which point Ericka told them the number.

Several hours later down at Furriddle Hospital Ericka was sitting nervously next to her brother who still lay unconscious but was given the all clear but the doctors after they had treated him.

"He'll be okay but we're going to keep him here for a few days just to be safe." The doctor said to her patting her on the shoulder.

"What about Alice? Is she going to be okay?" Ericka asked in a concerned tone.

"She in the OR in critical condition at the moment. I'm sorry but there isn't much more I can tell now. We'll let you know if her condition changes any." The doctor said and walked out of the hospital room.

Ericka then looked at her brother with a worried glance and sighed"It's all my fault your like this....if I had said something when you asked...then this would have never happened..." Ericka said as she took her brothers paw in her's and gently rubbed his paw with her own not realizing he was waking up. "If I had told you strait off that we weren't just fucking...that we were mating...then you would have never been hurt....i love you Josh...and once your out of here...i'll tell you again so that you can hear me yourself.." Ericka said and kissed his paw softly.

"D-did you really mean that Ericka?" Josh said in a weak tone causing Ericka to look at him in surprise blushing.

"Y-yes..." Ericka stuttered still blushing. She had not counted on telling him just yet and the fact that her own brother just heard her pour her heart out to him was causing her to feel embarrassed.

Just then the door flew open to their hospital room and their parents came rushing in. "Oh my poor babies! They're okay Greg! Thank god!" Their mother said to Greg as she hugged Ericka tightly and then hugged Josh.

"Marry you should know our cubs are tough as nails and would never be done in by some stupid gang." Greg said with a smile and then looked at Ericka.

"Nice to see your okay Furball." Greg said to their daughter calling her by what was his nickname for his daughter since she was born.

"Daddy, do you really have to keep calling me that?" Ericka said with an annoyed look even though she really didn't mind it.

"Well you were born looking like one big fluff ball of fur when you were born." Her father replied with a smirk as he walked over and gave her a hug.

Greg then turned to his son and patted him on the head."That's my little trooper...nothing will keep you down for long will it?" Greg said with a smile ruffling up Josh's head fur.

"Come on dad...I'm hurting over here.." Josh wined in the same weak tone earning a chuckle from his father until a knock one the hospital room door caught his attention and went over to answer it to see a police officer standing there.

"Excuse me Mr. Dallas but I need to ask your daughter a few questions about the event that occurred in the park. Rest assured she's not in trouble." The officer said in a polite tone at which point Greg let the officer in.

"I know you've been through a lot little miss but I need you to answer a few questions for me to the best of your ability, do you understand?" The officer asked in a soft tone at which point Ericka nodded.

"Do you know the wolves who attacked you?" The police asked.

"No, I never saw them before then." Ericka replied.

"Did they hurt you in anyway?" The officer asked as she wrote onto her notepad.

This question caused Ericka to squirm as she remembered cleared what happened to her."N-No..." Ericka stuttered in her lie looking up at her parents then back to the officer.

The officer seemed to know she was hiding something as she stood up and turned to Ericka's Parents."Is it okay if I take Ericka to a room where she would feel more comfortable speaking to me?" The officer asked in a polite tone.

"Of course." Marry replied however the look on her husbands face said no even though he simply nodded silently to the officer.

"would you mind coming with me somewhere more private?" The officer asked Ericka who nodded quietly,stood up, and followed the officer out the door to another room that was unoccupied down the hall.

"Okay Ericka. I need you to be honest with me here. You're in no trouble at all and I just want to help you." The officer said in the most comforting tone she could muster as she softly rubbed Ericka's shoulder.

"But he didn't miss officer-" Ericka began only for the officer to gently place a digit of her paw on her muzzle. "Call me Judith. Now tell me..did he tough you in anyways that made you feel uncomfortable?" The officer replied in a soft tone.

"Don't talk to me like I'm ten years old for Christ's sake!" Ericka retorted rudely as this conversation was making her feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Okay then. Did he touch your vagina in anyway? Such as pushing a digit of his paw into it? Or did he penetrate you with his penis?" Judith asked in the same comforting tone.

"One-one......ONE OF THEM RAPED ME!" Ericka nearly shrieked out putting her face into the officers chest and began to sob.

"It's okay..." The officer said in a comforting tone rubbing her head. "Listen to me Ericka...i know this is hard, but I need you to tell me which one did it. Was it the one who we arrested in the park?" Judith asked calmly lifting Ericka's head up and looking at her.

"N-no...the other two killed him." Ericka replied after a few moments still teary eyed.

"I understand. Well that's all the questions I have for you." Judith said and placed a paw on her shoulder. now Ericka..i need you to be brave for me. I'm going to have one of the female doctors come in here and use a rape kit on you to make sure there was no serious damage okay?" Judith replied patting her on the shoulder, stood up, and left the room only to have a doctor come in five minuets later carrying what could be none other than a rape kit.

"My name is Carrie and we are going to get you checked out and make sure there was no damage okay?" Carrie said with a smile to which Ericka nodded. "Okay I need you to remove her pants and panties for me if you would." Carrie said in a calm manner taking out a tool from the rape kit.

Ericka did as she was told and unbuttoned her pants only to remember she was not wearing any panties and blushed as she pulled her pants down and put them down gently to the side.

"Okay now Ericka I need to examine your vagina now. Please spread you legs and try not to fidget too much." Carrie instructed and Ericka did as she was told.

Carrie then proceeded to insert a specula into Ericka's vagina to dilate it and then proceeded to examine it using another tool from her rape kit.

Ericka blushed and tried not to fidget too much however feeling the doctor's paw inside her with a foreign object was not something was used to.

"hmm...i found traces of male semen in your cervix Ericka. Did he ejaculate into you?" Carrie asked at which point Ericka shook her head.

"Then I am alright to assume you have been recently sexually active?" Carrie asked at which point Ericka nodded silently still blushing.

"Well the good news is your not in heat..so pregnancy is a long shot. But after we are done here would you be okay with me performing a pregnancy test just to be sure?" Carrie asked as she continued to examine Ericka's vagina.

"N-no...I'm sure I'm fine...my heat cycle isn't due for another two weeks." Ericka replied in a timid tone much unlike her.

"I need to test the semen for DNA anyways. The results would of course only be viewable to you unless the traces of semen belonged to your attacker then I would be required to turn it in as evidence. Do you understand Ericka?" Carrie asked at which point Ericka nodded looking very pale.

"Oh god! They're going to find out that me and Josh have been having sex! I know it! Why didn't I clean my vagina out more thoroughly?" Ericka thought to herself in a panicked tone.

After a few more minuets Carrie removed the specula and wrote onto a piece of paper on her clipboard."Well Ericka, aside from some vaginal tearing and bleeding your vagina is in good shape. However I would suggest avoiding sexual activity for the next few days and please use birth control and condoms from now on. In heat or not there still is a chance to become pregnant." Carrie said as she took the rape kit and left the room leaving a panicked Ericka to to herself.

"What will mom and dad think of us? They will think we are sick in the head! They might even disown me!" Ericka thought to herself in a panicked tone as she began to cry silently for what seemed like hours until Carrie came back in.

"Ericka. There is something important I need to speak to you about." Carrie said in a calm tone.

"What is it?" Ericka asked in a scared tone fearing the worst.

"Well, I ran a DNA scan on the semen and a few other tests to be safe. And the results for the DNA test were inconclusive on the semen. However according to this. You entered you heat cycle two days ago. " Carrie said in a calm tone.

"I'm in heat? But my heat cycle is not due to start for another two weeks!" Ericka blurted out in shock.

"This prompted me to perform a pregnancy test." Carrie continued and took a deep breath. "The test came back negative...however we can't be sure that this is because your heat cycle just started or because the pregnancy hormones haven't began to produce yet.. There is a good chance you aren't but just to be safe I want you to use a home pregnancy test in three weeks and avoid any sexual activity for the week okay?" Carrie said in a concerned tone.

"Okay...but please don't tell my parents. They can't know." Ericka said in a pleading tone at which point Carrie patted her shoulder with a smile.

"You have my word Ericka. I will not tell them." Carrie said in a soft tone.

"Thank you.." Ericka replied with a soft smile as she left the room with Carrie and back to the hospital room her parents and Josh were in.

Ericka walked into the room and sat down on the chair quietly and let out a depressed sigh."I can't believe I didn't realize just how much being raped affected me till now...did I just go numb till then?" Ericka thought to herself confused as to why she broke down in front of the officer like that when she seemed to be unaffected before then.

Mr and miss Dallas I need to have a word with you two in private if you would?" Carrie asked in a polite calm tone at which Ericka and Josh's parents nodded and followed the doctor out of the hospital room leaving Ericka and Josh alone.

"Sis...are you okay?" Josh asked looking over at his sister from the hospital bed.

"Not really...The doctor told me I entered my heat cycle two days ago. Thankfully the test came back negative but we took a big risk Josh." Ericka said causing Josh to go pale one moment and let out a sigh of relief the next.

"I know...but we are mates now right?" Josh asked in a timid tone.

Ericka giggled a bit as she stood up off the chair,walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on his muzzle."Yes, we are." She said in a soft tone looking into his eyes smiling.

Josh's ears perked up at this as he tried to sit up but stopped abruptly as a jolt of pain shot through him making him lay back down. "Darn it...." He said after a few moments in a pained tone.

"You weren't going to try and tackle me were you?" Ericka said with a coy smile and tone to match it causing Josh to blush.

Just then Ericka and Josh's parents walked into the hospital room to see Ericka and Josh's faces barely inches from each other causing both cubs to suddenly jolt away blushing and hoping they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Aww...how sweet of you to give your brother a hug." Merry said in a sweet voice much to Ericka and Josh's relief.

"Alot has happened these past few days hasn't it?" Greg said as he walked over to his daughter and gave her a tight hug.

"Sure has..." Ericka replied aloud in a thoughtful tone as she recalled how her and Josh had become mates in a mere day.

"I hope I'm not rushing this too far too fast..." Ericka thought to herself biting her lower lip as her father hugged her and stopped biting it shortly before he let go.

"If you need anything just ask, okay Ericka?" Greg said in a comforting tone looking into his daughter's eyes.

Up till now the situation with Alice was far from her mind due to nearly being busted twice of having sex with her brother but now it was right in her head at which point her face became worried."Daddy...is Alice okay?"

Greg was just about to answer when a doctor none of them had seen before walked in."Excuse me. My name is . I was told that Ericka was a close friend of the female fox who was escorted in earlier.

"What is it? Is Alice okay?" Ericka asked in a panicked tone standing up and looking at Dr. Greenberg.

Dr. Greenberg looked at Ericka and let out a sigh."I'm sorry....she passed away in the OR." Dr. Greenberg said in a saddened tone.

At this exact moment everything in Alice's world seemed to crash down around her as the doctor said this as she felt to her knees haphazardly so they were crooked as she feel to the ground and began to sob loudly.

"We were unable to stop the bleeding in time. If we had gotten there sooner then there may have been a chance to save her." Dr. Greenberg finished looking down at Ericka who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're lying! She can't be dead! She just can't!" Ericka screamed between sobs.

"I'm truly sorry." Dr. Greenberg said and quietly left the room.

Merry then walked over to her daughter and held her tightly. "I'm sorry sweetie. I know how much of a friend Alice was to you. But it's not your fault." Merry said rubbing Ericka's back in a comforting manner.

"No, IT'S HIS!" Ericka shouted pointing at Josh."IF HE HADN'T RUN AWAY THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!" Ericka nearly screamed between sobs, broke out of her mother's arms, and ran out the hospital door leaving Josh looking pale a horror stricken.

Ericka dashed down the hospital halls nearly running into two doctors and three patients as she ran blindly until she somehow had managed to find the front exit, ran outside , and clung to the nearest streetlamp pole to try and hold herself up as she sobbed loudly while anger and sadness both coursed through her body at once.

"It's all his fault! If he hadn't run away...then this would have never happened!" Ericka shouted still sobbing loudly. "Alice would still be alive....i would have never been raped...." Ericka continued in a much quieter tone now as her tears streamed down her furry checks matting her face fur, and dripping off her chin onto the cold cement."It's all his fault...." she managed to choke out between sobs in a near whisper then looked up into the sky.

"Why are you punishing me like this? What did I do to you?" Ericka asked between sobs hoping for some divine answer from the sky that never came. By now the anger in Ericka's heart was all but gone now as guilt filled her upon realizing what she had done.

"What have I done? I blamed Josh for everything when it was my fault he ran away to begin with..." Ericka said closing her eyes and began to hit the side of the streetlamp pole now with her left paw balled up paw cursing herself with each strike to the streetlamp pole until the pain in her paw became too much and stopped and looked up at the sky again.

"You may not approve of what me and Josh are...but I don't care! He's all I have left in this world now...." Ericka trailed off looking at her paw for a few moments before she took one claw from her right paw and cut into her open left paw until it formed the shape of a heart.

"See this?" Ericka shouted as she thrust her paw up to the sky showing the pale moon her bleeding right paw."This is my blood oath to never leave my brother! Come hell or high water! I will stay with him! I will bear his litter when the time comes and I will love him forever!" Ericka shouted up at the sky and then looked at her bleeding paw and held it close to her chest as her blood continued to drip from her paw and onto her shirt.

Ericka then slowly began to make her way back into the hospital planing to beg for him forgiveness for accusing him so unfairly...


	4. How i became pregnant

HOW I BECAME PREGNANT...

Ericka slowly made her way back into the hospital room holding her bleeding paw. I think I cut my paw a bit too deep... Ericka thought to herself as a female doctor came up to her,took hold of her paw and looked at it.

Dear me little raccoon...that's a nasty cut you have there. Lets get you taken care of. The female doctor said and led her in the direction of one of the ER rooms.

I..can't...have to..say...I m...sorriiiiiii... Ericka said and began to feel very light-headed and slurring her last word before passing out.

Ericka regained consciousness and looked around herself curious about where she was when she heard people talking just outside of her room.

Are you sure she hasn't had any history of self-mutation or suicidal tendencies? She heard one female ask.

No, I know my daughter. She has never done anything like this before! Ericka heard her mother reply.

Well the good news is the blood loss was minor and her body will recover in about a day or so. She heard the female doctor reply.

Ericka sat up abruptly which made her dizzy at first but she shook it off and got out of the hospital bed and opened the door to see her mother and the female doctor.

Ericka you need to rest and let your body recover please go back to your bed and lay down. The female doctor replied.

No, I have to talk to Josh. I have to tell him I m sorry. Ericka replied and proceeded to walk toward her brother's room when her mother took her by the paw.

Ericka, please lay down and rest sweetie. Merry said in a concerned tone.

No! Ericka shouted and yanked her paw away and began to walk towards her brother's room again. I have to talk to him. Ericka said in a determined tone with her mind hellbent on telling her brother how sorry she was only to stumble and fall to her knees.

Come now, you're no condition to be walking. The female doctor replied and attempted to help lift her up at which point Ericka jerked away and began to walk to Josh's room again.

I'm going to need some help, she is refusing to go to her room. The female doctor said to a few of her fellow doctors.  
Ericka dashed for her brothers hospital room dodging the grip of several doctors nearly hitting several people and a wall or two before finally managing to make it to her brother's room and yanked the door open. Josh..I m sorry! I didn't mean a word of what I said earlier! Ericka nearly shrieked embracing Josh as tears flooded from her eyes.

Josh looked at his sister teary eyed himself and smiled returning the embrace from his hospital bed. you're not mad at me? Josh replied in a timid tone.

No, I could never be mad at you bro... Ericka said with a smile just as the doctors piled into the room.

Miss Fluftail, please come with us to your hospital room. You need to rest. One doctor said in a calm tone.

Ericka turned to the doctors and sighed. Seriously? Why can't I just stay in here? You guys said it yourself. I'll be fine I just need some... Ericka said trailing off as she went face first into Josh's crotch earning a yelp and a pained cry from the cub.

She hit my...ow-wie! Josh managed to choke out in a very high pitched tone.

One doctor lifted her up and began to carry her out of the room when josh spoke up. She's going to be okay..isn't she? Josh asked in a worried tone at which the doctor nodded with a comforting smile and carried her back to her room.

Three days past and both cubs were released and sent back home with their parents much to Greg and Merry's relief.

The next morning...

Ericka woke up around 3 A.M. feeling extremely horny much to her annoyance. God these heat cycles are the pits...i need to cum soon or i'm going to go insane... Ericka thought to herself but then another thought came to her. What better way to show her brother how much she cared about him than letting him knock her up and start a family of their own? Ericka wasn't sure if this thought was heat induced or not but the more she thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea. However after a few more minuets she thought better of it. You're only sixteen Ericka! Get a grip on your hormones girl! Ericka said in a whisper to herself having remembered one of the key symptoms of being in heat. The urge to become pregnant.

That however didn't change the fact she was dripping wet and horny and needed to get off. I'll need to stay away from Josh until after my heat cycle is over...otherwise I may let him cum in me out of pure heat induced desire to be knocked up... Ericka said aloud in a whispered tone.

Ericka then dipped a digit of her paw into her cunt and began to finger herself with her eyes closed moaning out at the increased pleasure she was receiving from her paw. The only good part about being in heat is the heightened sensitivity down there... Ericka thought to herself as she continued to probe herself making soft squelching sounds due to how wet she was.

Just then Josh came strolling by having gone for his usual 3 A.M. Potty break a saw his sister playing with herself.  
Sis...why are you she-pawing at this time in the morning? Josh asked in an annoyed tone at the loud sounds she was making.

I'm in..uhh...heat...if I don't...uhh..get myself off...uhh...i will go insane... Ericka replied not stopping her pawwork.

Josh knew she was in heat and the only reason he wasn't jump at the chance to fuck her was the fact she told him he could get her pregnant which was part of why he was annoyed by her pleasuring herself this earlier in the morning. The other part was that she was giving him a raging hard on and he couldn't do anything about it unless he wanted to tempt her. The only thing keeping his hard on hidden was his pajama pants which pitched a tent.

Damn it...it's not enough...ugh...Josh come here and fuck me. Ericka said in a desperate tone.

Sis...you know we can't... Josh said mentally kicking himself for turning her down.

As long as you pull out before you cum we are good... Ericka said not really thinking about anything but having Josh's cock inside her.

Sis you're not thinking clearly... Josh protested still mentally kicking himself.

Please bro... Ericka said spreading her legs wide giving him full view of her dripping pussy. I need you... Ericka pleaded in a desperate tone.

Josh finally gave in going against his better judgment. Over the course of the past week he had been taught many things mostly by Ericka which is why he knew so much about Ericka's current condition.

He pulled down his pajama bottoms revealing his raging boner and got onto Ericka's bed. Are you sure about this? Josh asked timidly.

Yes...i want your cock bro. Ericka said taking hold of his member stroking it slowly.

Okay... Josh replied and positioned himself to enter his sister.

Ericka wasted no time in getting Josh's cock into her as she shoved her cunt forward and arched back with a soft moan Yeeeessss... Ericka moaned aloud and rolled over on top of Josh who didn't object and began to ride him cowgirl style.

Josh was on cloud nine from this moment on as his sister felt so much better than she had before as she rode him slapping her lips against his balls.

I love you so much Josh! Ericka said as she continued to thrust herself up and down on her brother's cock.

I love you too Ericka. Josh said and leaned up in trying to kiss her which she responded by locking muzzles with him as she leaned forward and lay on top of him still thrusting him into her. If anyone were to walk by their room now they would have had a perfect view of Josh's cock sliding in and out of Ericka's cunt. But luckily for them no one was going to be up for the next 3-4 hours.

Ericka continued to kiss her brother feeling her climax approach rapidly but nowhere near as fast as Josh's who could say nothing to warn her as his muzzle was locked with her's. He tried his hardest to hold on...to not impregnate his sister who was still locked with his muzzle...however she showed no signs of letting up with their kiss as her climax hit coating his member in her juices. Finally in an attempt of desperation Josh yanked Ericka's Muzzle from his and nearly shouted I have to pull out now! I'm gonna cum any second! which caused Ericka to snap back to her senses but it was too late. Moments before Ericka pulled off him he let out a defeated grunt and shot several thick ropes of cum into her cervix and the last few coated her vaginal lips and lower stomach as she pulled off him.

FUCK,FUCK,FUCK! Ericka exclaimed in a shouted whisper as she examined her vagina which was coated in Josh's cum.

I'm sorry! I couldn t stop it! Josh said in a whisper nearly in tears now.

No, it's not your fault bro...it's mine...I m the one who seduced you... Ericka replied rubbing his cheek comfortingly.

I-I-I don't know if I m ready to be a dad...i'm only thirteen! Josh replied in a near panicked tone.

You think i'm ready to be a mother at sixteen? Ericka replied and then sighed. There is a slim I won't get pregnant. Ericka replied in a not so confident tone.

You sure about that sis? Josh asked in a worried tone.

well...we'll know in about a month or two. Ericka replied and smiled placing a paw on her brother cheek and kissing him passionately. And if I am...i'm sure you'll make a great father. Ericka replied with a smile.

Unbeknown to the siblings a young female fox and an angel were watching them both. They are in for a long and hard road ahead Alice... The Angel said looking at them both.

I know...which is why I asked for this favor. With Ericka pregnant now this is going to add a whole new amount of stress on her...I want to be her Guardian Angel.

You do realize that as her Guardian Angel you can't reveal yourself to her...you can only protect her from harm and attempt to sway the emotions and thoughts of people...it is forbidden to do anything more. The Angel replied.

I know...but I left her side too earily...I know I was destined to die as they two were to become parents but...i can't sit by and watch my best friend's life go to hell. Alice replied.

Her destiny is not set in stone...it can be changed...however if things continue as they are now...she will be left with nothing and her life will meet a terrible end three months from now...that is all I can tell you. The Angel replied.

I understand. Alice replied.

This is your last chance...once you go through with this, there is no turning back. The Angel said in a stern tone.  
Alice took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Do it. was all she said which was followed by a great flash of light...

Later that morning Ericka and Josh acted as if nothing different happened as their parents got up and they got ready for school.

Ericka got on her bus to go to high school and josh got on his to go to middle school both not showing it but very worried about the events that transpired earlier that morning.

Ericka got off the bus,went into school and sat down in her seat and looked next to herself only to reminded painfully that her best friend was gone and she was not coming back.

The school bell rang and Mr. Greyfield stood up. Class, I d like you to meet our newest student. Her name is Alisha. Mr. Greyfield said with a smile gesturing to the brown furred female otter who sported a slender body and C-cup breasts.

Alisha looked around the room until she saw Ericka and stared at her intently until Mr. Greyfield motioned for her to take a seat.

Ericka noticed this and couldn't help but feel as if she knew this female somehow...but that was impossible. She had just transferred here after all. Ericka shook the feeling off and much to her surprise Alisha sat in the same seat next to her as Alice always had.

Hi... was All Ericka could whisper as Alisha sat down next to her.

Hey Ericka, How are ya doing? My name is Alic...erm...Alisha. Alisha said stumbling over her words slightly.

How do you know my name? We're never met before. Ericka asked curiously causing the female otter to go slightly wide eyed.

Well, you're the talk of the school. I mean everyone who walks in this school knows how you tore into that jock who cheated on ya. Alisha replied quickly.

I suppose... Ericka replied still unable to shake the feeling she knew this female somehow.

As class went by Alisha was clearly having trouble with her work while Ericka was unusually not doing any better.

As class ended the students turned in their work however Ericka was asked to stay after class to discuss her work.

Miss Fluftail...this work is unusually sloppy. Mr. Greyfield said in a disapproving tone.

I'm sorry. How bad did I do? Ericka asked fearing the worst.

An F i'm afraid... Mr. Greyfield replied.

Ericka's face became horrified. An F? I can't have that grade! I have to get a B or better or I won't get that grant into college! Ericka replied in a panicked tone.  
I suppose I could up it to an A...but i'll need some kind of payment...do you get the idea miss Fluftail? Mr. Greyfield said with a coy smile.

Ericka knew what he was talking about and sighed. Alright what do you want? Ericka asked looking at the badger with a sour look.

well a male of my age has his needs... Mr. Greyfield said undoing his pants. You can either give me a blowjob for an A or let me have that little raccoon cunt of yours everyday after class for A's all year long... Mr. Greyfield said with a coy grin pulling down his boxers revealing his throbbing member.

Just then a female horse walked in with the same sour look on her face. I'm here to keep my A's Mr. Greyfield... The female horse said and began stripping.

One moment miss Bushwhack...you may get a few days off if miss Fluftail agrees to deal... Mr. Greyfield said with a grin.

I'll let you have my ass...but not my pussy..that's reserved for someone. Ericka said crossing her arms with her haggle.

Hmm...alright Miss Fluftail...have it your way..I m a reasonable male. Miss Bushwhack would you come over here please. Mr. Greyfield said at which point the female horse came over and stood next to Ericka.

Just then Alisha came into the room out of breath and went wide eyed Mr. Greyfield you can have my cunt in place of Ericka's for her A's Alisha said stripping quickly and locking the door behind her.

Oh really now? The new student wants to help someone she barely knows?...well that's very noble of you Alisha...i suppose I could do that...you may get your things and go Ericka. Mr. Greyfield said much to Ericka's relief as she grabbed her things and left the room whispering a thank you! to Alisha as she opened the door and left.

Alisha then walked over in nothing but her fur and looked at Mr. Greyfield cock in disgust. I would have never done this before...oh well..as long as it keeps Ericka safe i'll do anything. Alisha thought as she lowered her otter cunt onto Mr. Greyfield cock and began to thrust in only to stop abruptly as a twinge of pain shot through her. Shit! I forgot...I m a virgin all over again. Alisha thought to herself as her vagina bleed slightly having her hymen broke.

Mr. Greyfield however wasted little time and began plowing at Alisha otter cunt. Never had otter pussy before...i gotta say your pretty tight...are you a virgin? Mr. Greyfield said with a grunt.

Y-Yes...Mr. Greyfield Alisha replied with a slight moan.

Call me Derick. Mr. Greyfield replied as he continued to pound at Alisha's otter cunt. He soon began to earn moans from the young otter.

I...uhh...had no idea...you...uhh...were this good...uhh...Derick... Alisha said between moans as his badger cock probed her inner walls.

Mr. Greyfield could only snicker as he began to thrust into her even faster.  
I'm gonna cum! Alisha cried out as her otter pussy clamped down on Derick's cock and began to spasm and squirt it's sweet juices coating Derick's cock and the chair where he sat.

So slick and tight...uuuughh! Derick said just before he blew his load into the otter's cunt firing stream after stream of hot badger spunk until it gave one last squirt at which point Mr. Greyfield laid back in his seat still balls deep inside her.

Alisha could still feel his cock twitching inside her squirting small amounts of cum still with each twitch.

Alisha looked at Mr. Greyfeild and smiled. still got some milk to spare? she said in a seductive tone pulling his still hard member out of her and began to suck on his cock stroking it as she engulfed it tasting her own cum that coated his cock as well his. Alisha then moved her breasts up so they were around his cock and began to let him titty fuck her.

Derick moaned out at the sight of his cock in between Alisha's breasts as she sucked on the tip of his member while she stroked his length with her breasts.

Derick did not last very long as she continued to pleasure him and blew another load onto her breasts and face which she smiled at him and licked his cum off her nipples and face.

For a virgin..you're very experienced... Mr. Greyfield said panting.

Lets just say I ve had a lot of time to learn how to do these things. Alisha replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile Ericka was in the female's restroom using the toilet. She had just finishing using it when she walked out to see a shocking sight. There stood a cum covered otter cleaning herself off with her clothing right next to her.

Wow...Mr. Greyfield went all out on you. How did you manage to get back her unnoticed? Ericka said in a shocked tone.

Very carefully... Alisha replied with a coy grin.

I want to thank you... Ericka began when Alisha raised a paw to stop her.

No need coony...i mean...oh crud! Alisha said and covered her face with her paws.

Ericka blinked twice in shock at what she heard. Would she dare to believe for one moment this could be Alice? No...it can't be her...she's dead. Ericka thought as she took a timid step forward however she could not stop the words that came out of her muzzle next.

Alice...is that you? Ericka asked and then shook her head. No it can't be her...she's dead. Ericka thought.

Alisha then let out a long sigh and looked at Ericka. Sorry...i don't know who this Alice is. Alisha said and turned around biting her lower lip.

I'm sorry...you just reminded me of her...but only she knew of that nickname...it was something intimate between me and her...how could you know of it? Ericka asked as she stood next to Alisha who was avoiding making eye contact with her.

L-Listen...I gotta go to my next class. See you later Ericka. Alisha stuttered as she stumbled out the bathroom door putting on her panties leaving Ericka bewildered and confused.

Just...who is she? Ericka thought to herself as she looked down the hall at Alisha who was haphazardly putting on garments of clothing as she walked down the hall...


	5. How our parents found out

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Forgive the small time jump in this chapter however if I keep writing from day-to-day this story is going to progress so slowly i'll lose my inspiration quickly..lol also this story is nearing its end...not quite there yet but almost.

HOW OUR PARENTS FOUND OUT ABOUT US...

Despite their first awkward encounter Alisha and Ericka became the best of friends over the course of the next month with Alisha looking out for Ericka every step of the way unknown to her and Ericka remaining suspicious of who Alisha is and how she reminded her so much of her late best friend. And today was no different but she kept her suspicious thoughts away as she had more pressing concerns to deal with...

Ericka had decided to wear a pink blouse and skirt today due to it being so sunny today. Josh was wearing a pair of shorts with a tank top. While Alisha had decided to wear a blue skirt and a shirt with an adorable picture of baby donkey with a heart next to it.

Ericka and Josh were walking from their house with Alisha to Wonder Burger the local fast food restaurant for something to eat. So what do you guys want to order? Lets not try to break the bank which is also my purse. Ericka said in a joking manner earning a giggle from Alisha and a laugh from Josh.

Fish sandwich will be okay with me. Alisha said with a smile as they approached the restaurant.

Hmm...i think I ll have one of everything off the menu. Josh said with a cheesy grin earning a tug of the ear from his sister as they opened the door.

I said not to break the bank you little twerp. Ericka said with a grin. Even though she and her brother were a couple that didn't stop her from picking on him like a big sister usually would.

Ow,ow,ow! Let go of the ear Ericka! Josh said in a pained tone trying to get away for a few moments until she let go of his ear. Don't be such a jerk sis...ow... Josh said rubbing his ear.

Then don't try to make me broke and I won't-EEP! Ericka began to say until a paw up her skirt followed by a quick tug of her panties and letting them slap back onto her lips stopped her abruptly. You little pervert! Ericka said in an aggravated tone as she rushed into the restroom to readjust her panties.

You really shouldn't be that mean to your sister like that. Alisha said with a disapproving look.

Oh, I m sure she didn't mind too much... Josh said with a coy grin.

Meanwhile in the restroom Ericka was adjusting her panties in one of the stalls which didn't take her long. It was the fact that Josh had hit one of her fetishes and he knew it. That little pervert knows that reaching a paw up my skirt and messing with anything under there is a huge turn on for me. Ericka got out of the stall and went back to Josh and Alisha with an annoyed look on her face.

Problems sis? Josh said with a coy grin on his face.

Ericka wanted to say Ya and you're gonna help me fix them later. but Alisha had no idea of their relationship and didn't know if she was accepting of such a thing. Nothing I can't get help with later. Ericka replied hoping she had coded her words carefully enough for Josh to get the message but Alisha remaining clueless.

Josh got the message alright but for some reason Ericka couldn't help but think Alisha did too as a smirk appeared on her face if only for a moment.

Ericka ordered for everyone moments later and sat down in an empty booth near the back of the restaurant mostly because Josh wanted to. The booth was in a square shape with only one little gap to enter and exit through. Josh and Ericka sat next to each other with Alisha directly a crossed from the two.

As Ericka and Alisha ate their meal Josh seemed to have a vacuum for a mouth and had downed his food in one minuet flat. geez Josh, did you even chew? Ericka asked in a shocked tone.

Yep. Josh replied with a smirk.

So Ericka. Have anyone special in your life? I know we've become good friends over the course of the month but I don't know much about your love life. Alisha asked with a smile.

Ericka had no idea how to answer this. Sure the answer was simple although it was very complex. Yes...i do. Ericka replied glancing at Josh for a moment at which point Josh smiled proudly until Ericka gave him a slight nudge to ribs to give him the hint which he got although he gave her an annoyed look as he rubbed his chest.

So...who is it? Alisha asked looking at Ericka intently who had gone pale.

There's no way she could understand... Ericka thought to herself trying to think up a good lie. However a paw up her skirt and rubbing her inner thigh jarred her thinking as she gave a panicked glance at Josh who wore a mischievous smirk.

Well? Alisha asked after a few moments to a very distracted Ericka who was trying to make no hint that her brother was pulling her panties to the side and beginning to move a digit of his paw inside her.

W-Well...he kind of wants to...keep it...a secret...mmph! Ericka said stifling a moan at the end of her sentence as Josh hit her G-spot with his paw at that exact moment.

Something wrong? Alisha asked curiously looking at Ericka whose face had become very red.

N-No...nothing at all... Ericka said trying her best to not cry out in pleasure at her brother's paw work. She quickly glanced up at the counter at the front of the restaurant and noticed there was a long line. S-Say Alisha, can you go buy us some desert? Ericka asked hoping Alisha would say yes.

Sure. Alisha replied taking the money from Ericka and leaving the booth.

No sooner she left the booth Ericka looked at her brother Drop the shorts..we're fucking now. Ericka said in a whisper much to Josh's shock.

You sure we can finish before Alisha gets back? And what if someone sees? Josh asked in a concerned tone however Ericka trying to undo his shorts was more than enough to tell him he had little choice in the matter. So he undid his shorts for her but did not pull them all the way down and pulled out his erect member.

Ericka then proceeds to sit on top of him carefully sliding his cock into her pussy as she sat on top of him. She then began to rock herself back and forth so that his cock slide in and out of her earning a quiet moan from both siblings. Ericka was making sure to milk Josh's cock hard but not hard enough to make him cum right away as she wanted to cum first.

Wow...uhh...you pussy feels like it's clamping down on my cock...it's..hard to..uhh...keep from cumming right off. Josh said between moans.

Don't cum yet...uhh...i'm almost there...uhh..this is what you call a quickie bro...uhh.. Ericka said in a whisper keeping an eye out for Alisha who was currently next in line after one more customer.

Looks like i'll have to wrap this up quick... Ericka said in a whisper, took one paw and began to rub her clit furiously while she continued to hump her brother's length inside her. Both the pleasure of her brother's cock inside her plus stimulating her clit sent her over the edge and she came. You ready to cum yet bro? Ericka asked between pants.

Al-Almost... Josh said between moans however much to his displease Ericka pulled off him. Why did you stop..i'm so close. Josh asked in annoyance.

I'm still in heat silly. And we don't know if you got me pregnant yet or not so i'm playing it safe. Ericka replied and leaned under the table and began to suck her brothers cock tasting her own cum that coated it.

uhh..that's great...but if I cum all over the bottom of the table it'll make a mess. Josh said in whisper. However Ericka had already thought about this and was ready to swallow her brother's load even though she had never done so before.

Ericka bobbed her head up and down over her brother's length paying attention to the tip as well as running her tongue around it as she sucked.

Alisha's coming back! Josh said in a panicked whisper at which point Ericka used one paw to stroke his length and suck it harder than she had before trying to make him cum which worked without a hitch. Mere moments later he gave a quite grunt and several streams of cum flooded Ericka's muzzle which she swallowed the best she could until the last feeble rope of his raccoon seed shot forth at which point Ericka sat up nearly hitting her head on the desk and looked to see Alisha just coming into view.

Alisha sat down and handed everyone their deserts and giggled when she looked at Ericka who was confused about why she was giggling.  
I see you got your daily dose of milk already before I even brought the ice cream back here. Alisha said with a smirk pointing to Ericka's muzzle which clearly was coated in male cum.

Ericka went pale as well as did Josh at this remark. She had them figured out. It was all over. Or so they thought until Alisha gave a coy smile and leaned in close to the siblings. Next time you do have fun...invite me in. Was all she said and leaned back into her seat.

Hold the phone...you know...and you're okay with this? Ericka asked in a shocked tone.

Uh-huh...I just want in on the fun next time. Oh and let me guess who that special someone is...your brother right? Alisha said handing Ericka a few napkins to wipe the cum of her muzzle.

Yes...i didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't understand. Ericka replied still in post shock.

You'll come to find I have a VERY open mind Ericka. Alisha said with a smile.

Then then began to eat their deserts with the exception of Ericka who was putting Ketchup,mustard, and salt on her sundae much to Josh's and Alisha's shock but nothing could prepare them for her eating the entire thing and sighing contently. That was good. I'll need to try that again sometime. Ericka said and noticed both Josh and Alisha were looking at her slack-jawed.

Oh my god...you're prego girl! Alisha said in a shocked tone.

Prego? Josh asked in a confused tone to Ericka who had gone VERY pale.

She means...it's official bro...I m pregnant. Ericka said in a stunned tone realizing what she had just ate knowing she would NEVER eat such a thing under normal circumstances.

Josh at this exact moment would have fallen head first into the floor if the table hadn't been blocking his way. So instead he face-planted directly on the table clearly passed out from the shock.

Josh awoke to see himself in a house which apparently belonged to Alisha since it looked nothing like theirs. He then looked over at Alisha comforting Ericka who was in a very panicked state.

I can't be pregnant! This will fuck up everything! I'll lose my grant into college because i'll have to stay home and take care of the cub, our parents will out us for what we are and what we've done, and I ll lose everything I've worked my tail off for!

Listen, Ericka...you can still do this. I mean i'm sure Alice didn't have it any easier than you. Alisha said trying to comfort her friend.

What would you know! You didn't know Alice! You only know of her because I told you! You nor her have any idea how my life is sooo fucked up now! Ericka shrieked at Alisha.

Alisha then stood up with tears in her eyes looking very hurt. You have no idea what Alice has done for you! What she's still doing for you! You're life would be far worse off now if it weren't for me...i mean her! And you have the gal to tell me I don't know how you feel? I didn't come back from haven and be reincarnated for nothing you know! I did it to protect you! You're the best friend I ever had! Alisha shrieked then gasped going wide-eyed.

This caused both Josh and Ericka to look at Alisha and stare in disbelief. That's a very mean joke! Josh shouted angrily after a few moments.

I knew it...somehow I knew it all along... Ericka said and took Alisha by the paw who was turned away from them both. Alice...please...if that's really you..don't lie to me...please. Ericka said in a near desperate tone. She wanted to know if this otter was really the Fox she knew and loved.

I...I...I'm not her... Alisha said in a choked up voice that cracked as she spoke.

The next thing Ericka did was a shock to both Josh and Alisha as the whirled her around and kissed her passionately which Alisha did not resist. You're not fooling anyone Alice...I know that kiss Ericka said in a soft tone after she stopped kissing her.

I-I-I...D-Don't know what you're talking about. Alisha stuttered and ran her room.

What just happened here? Josh asked curiously.

I wish I knew...I was almost sure that she is Alice...but maybe I m just imaging things. I'm so desperate to have my old friend back that I ve been pushing the idea on her. Ericka said and then walked to Alisha's room and knocked.

Please leave me alone. Alisha's voice said from within her room.

Listen, I m sorry. I didn't mean to push this on you. I was so desperate to have my old friend back and you reminded me so much of her that I began to think you were her. Ericka said still waiting outside the door hoping she would open it.

Just go home please... Alisha's voice called from within her room.

Okay, I'll see you tomorrow...alright? Ericka replied followed by a sigh. Come on Josh. Lets go home. Ericka said. Ericka and Josh left the house feeling uneasy and nervous.

Sis...I m not ready to be a dad...I m only thirteen. Josh said in a worried tone.

Well, ready or not bro...we are officially parents of this cub I am carrying...so we'll just have to make it work okay? Ericka said trying to comfort her brother.

O-Okay...I ll try my best. Josh said in a not so confident tone.

Ericka then stopped shortly a block from their house leaned down and kissed him. I'm sure you will. Ericka replied with a smile and they both continued to their house.

One month and a growing belly later...

Ericka was showing clear signs of being pregnant now as her stomach had begun to expand but lucky for the siblings their parents just thought she was eating too much. Ever since they found out she was pregnant they both tried their best to keep it covered up. Which included Ericka keeping her cravings subdued or satisfied in secret.

However as time passed they both knew it would become more than clear sooner or later. The only trouble was telling their parents. Neither sibling could muster up the courage to say something. They only had two months till she was due since they both knew Raccoons have a shorter pregnancy time than most species which was second fastest to canines who gave birth usually at three months. Alisha had done her best to help them keep it under wraps as well despite what happened a month ago things between the three didn't change.

Ericka woke up around 2A.M. One morning in extreme pain. No way..i can't be in labor now! Ericka said in a panicked whisper and dialed Alisha's cellphone number.

Hello? Alisha answered sleepily at first until a cry of pain jolted her awake. Ericka? Are you okay? Alisha asked in a panicked tone.

No..I think I m in labor...but my parents can't know...can you come and get me? Ericka replied stifling a cry as she felt another surge of pain jolt through her.

What do you want me to do? Hot-wire and car and come get you? Alisha asked sarcastically since she obviously didn't own one herself.

I don't fucking care! Just come and get me before my parents wake up! Ericka said in a shouted whisper.

Alright...meet me outside your house. Alisha said and hung up the phone.

Ericka moved as fast as she possibly could trying her best to muffle her cries of pain as she went down the stairs and to the front door. She opened it and a few moments later a car pulled up next to their driveway and Alisha stepped out. Hurry up and get in! Alisha shouted as quietly as she could.

Ericka got in the car stunned at Alisha with a car. You...didn't tell me you owned a car. Ericka said between cries of pain.

I don't and where is Josh? Alisha asked as she began to pull out and drive towards the hospital.

I didn't wake him...i was afraid I d wake our parents up since his room is right a crossed from theirs. Ericka replied as Alisha took a turn down main street.

You need to get your brother a cellphone. Alisha replied as she made another turn onto Jackson street. The Hospital building could now be seen from a short distance down the street.

Alisha made a sharp turn into the hospital parking lot and parked. She and Ericka then made their way into the hospital building.

Can I help you? the receptionist asked.

Ya, my friend's in labor! Get a fucking doctor in here now! Alisha said annoyed that the receptionist didn't react whens he first saw them.

The receptionist instantly dialed the intercom number on her phone and spoke into it. Doctor Greenburg please come to the front lobby immediately. I repeat, Doctor Greenburg please come to the front lobby immediately. The receptionist's voice echoed over the intercom. She then rushed over to get a wheelchair, expanded it, and pushed over to Ericka who sat down in it.

Doctor Greenburg came rushing to the front lobby as the receptionist began pushing her to the double doors. This young Raccoon is in labor. The receptionist said at which point Dr. Greenburg took control of the wheelchair and pushed her to the nearest E.R. Room.

Okay, I'm going to do a little examination. Okay miss?

Okay.. Ericka replied lifting up her nightgown lucky for her she was wearing nothing underneath so the doctor could easily check her..

I have a few questions to ask you miss. What is your name? Have your waters broken? What color were they? Have contractions started? How frequent are they? How many weeks pregnant are you? And if you have had any problems in your pregnancy? Dr. Greenburg asked as he took her blood pressure, temperature, and pulse and then examined her vagina.

Ericka and I don't think so. And I don't know if I am having contractions or not. I don't think I ve had any problems yet. I'm only two months pregnant and I m totally new to this for fucks sake! Ericka said in an aggravated tone.

Hmm...no cervix dilation...your blood pressure and pulse checks out fine. I think you're having a case of false labor here Ericka. Dr. Greenburg said with a smile.

False labor? Ericka replied confused.

It's when your body shows signs of being in labor but there is no cervix dilation and the pains you are feeling are not becoming more frequent. i suggest drinking plenty of liquids and I have one last question for you Ericka.

Which is? Ericka replied.

Do your parents know about your pregnancy? Doctor Greenburg asked as plainly as possible.

No.. and they can't know..please don't tell them! Ericka said in a panicked tone.

By law if you were giving birth I would have to tell them but since you aren't I don't have to. But just remember Ericka. Unless you plan on giving this cub up for adoption we will have to let them know. And I think it would be best coming from you. Oh by the way...do you know who the father is? Dr. Greenburg asked.

N-no. Ericka lied.

Okay then. Well I think your free to go when ever you wish. Dr. Greenburg said with a smile.

Ericka and Alisha left the hospital and noticed the sun was rising. Shit! What time is it Alisha? Ericka asked her friend who checked her watch.

Five-thirty in the morning. Alisha replied.

FUCK! My parents are gonna kill me! Ericka said as she rushed out to see the car being towed away.

Good thing I parked it in a no parking zone. Alisha said with a smirk.

wait...you actually hot-wired a car and came to get me? Ericka asked now that her pains were finally subsiding.

Uhh...ya...you think I was gonna let you possibly give birth to a cub in your own house? Alisha said with a smile.

Well now I gotta think of a clever way to get away with being out in the middle of the night. Ericka said as they began to walk through the hospital parking lot.

No need. came a voice from behind the two females which made Ericka's heart drop into her stomach.

Uhh...hi daddy... Ericka said in the sweetest tone she could muster as she turned around to see her father, mother, and Josh standing there having just got out of the car.

Now, would you kindly tell me why you went to the hospital at two in the morning! Greg said in a stern tone.

I-I...was having stomach pains...so I called Alisha to come and get me. Ericka replied as the cold feeling in her chest grew.

And why did you not let me or you father know? Are you hiding something Ericka? Merry pipped in with the same stern tone.

Ericka let out a long sigh I-I'm pregnant... She said with a crack in her voice and watched both her parents go wide-eyed.

Well that explains her increase in hunger and all those weird things she's been eating! Merry said with one paw over her muzzle now.

So who's the father? Tell me Ericka...NOW. Greg said in a stern yet furious tone.

I-I-I-I-I am... Josh pipped up from behind both parents much to their shock.

You can't be serious? You actually had sex with your own sister? Greg said in pure shock.

Ericka...is this true? Merry asked nearly in tears now.

Yes...and I don't care what you think! I love him and he loves me! Ericka shouted without thinking twice.  
No...this can't be happening...my little cubs are going straight to hell...oh god no... Merry said and began to sob.

Josh quickly ran over by Ericka and held onto her which she instinctively put an arm around him.

You two...i...i don't believe this...you two have committed the worst sin possible! You are no longer our children! Fend for yourselves in your own satanic ways! Greg shouted in pure anger as he helped a sobbing Merry into the car.

But daddy! Ericka said tears now brimming from her eyes.

I have no daughter! Greg retorted.

Dad...please...don't leave us. Josh said tears now streaming from his eyes.

Don't you talk to me...you...you...DEVIL WORSHIPING BASTARD! Greg shouted and got into his car and pulled away.

What are we going to do now? Josh asked Ericka who was just as in tears as he was.

I-I don't know...we have nowhere to go! Ericka exclaimed and began to sob loudly falling to her knees.

You can live with me. Alisha said at which point by siblings looked at Alisha blankly.

But..what about your parents? Ericka asked.

I'm an orphan. I have no parents. Alisha said and knelt next to the siblings.

You can live with me as long as you need to...okay? Alisha said in a comforting tone at which point Ericka hugged Alisha tightly.

Thank you so much. Ericka said between sobs.

Not a problem coony...erm...i mean Ericka. Alisha said with a smile.

Getting their belongings from their parents house wasn't that hard as it was all thrown in the garbage cans outside their home. Once they had gathered most of their things they went over to Alisha's house and put their things in the corner for now.

How do you afford this place? Ericka asked curiously.

I work at a fast food restaurant and a factory part-time. And don't you two worry about thing. I can afford enough for all three of us. I would actually love it if you stayed here permanently. But I ll let you decide that. Alisha said with a smile.

well, we will have to stay here at least until after the cub is born... Ericka replied.

Josh however wasn't taking this as well as Ericka and had cried the entire way to Alisha's house.  
Daddy and mommy don't love us anymore...they hate us! Josh choked out between sobs.

Ericka helped Josh over to the couch and held him tightly. It's okay bro...we'll make it... Ericka said in a comforting tone gently rocking him back and forth as he continued to cry into her arms.

Alisha then walked over to the two siblings and smiled Look on the bright side. You won't have to keep your sex life a secret anymore. Alisha said with a giggle however that didn't make him feel any better at which point she sighed. Look Josh...you may not think so but you're a strong and brave male. Alisha said putting a paw on his shoulder.

How so? Josh asked with a sniffle.

You were brave enough to tell your dad that you are the father of her child. That's not something any one can do so easily ya know! And you stood your ground with your sister. That means you are both brave and strong. Alisha said with a smile.

But...mommy and daddy hate us now... Josh said looking as if he was about to go into tears again.

They don't hate us Josh...they just don't know how to take our relationship. Ericka piped up still rocking him slowly.

You sure? Josh replied with another sniffle.

Ya...it'll take them awhile to accept us..but they will eventually come back into our lives. Ericka replied with a smile.

Great...now that we have that settled. Alisha said and took off her blouse and skirt and was starting to take off her bra when Ericka coughed loudly. what? I always walk in the fur in my house. Alisha said with a smile and proceeded to take off her bra and panties.

Ericka gave a small sigh followed by a giggle. Your house your rules. Ericka said and began to strip herself.

I didn't say it was a rule but if you want to strip as well by my guest. Alisha said with a grin eying Ericka's breasts as she took off her bra and her lower region as she took off the panties.

Josh saw both females in nothing but the fur and he went from sad to horny faster than he realized as his pants pitched a tent.

Come on Josh. Join the crowd. Ericka said with a coy grin.

Okay... Josh said and took off his shirt, pants, and soon his underwear revealing his raging boner.

Alisha and Ericka both burst into giggle fits at the sight of this. I'd say he's horny. Alisha said with a smirk.

You think I can look at you two and not be? Josh retorted with a smirk.

I'll take that as a complement. Alisha said with a smile.  
Uhh...i want to do something...but I don't want Ericka to be mad at me. Josh said in a not so confident tone.

Which is? Ericka asked curiously.

I want to have sex with Alisha... Josh said in a very timid tone.

Ericka gave a glance at Alisha and back to Josh Sure...as long as you fuck me first. Ericka said with a smirk.

You sure you're okay with that Ericka? I mean he is your boyfriend after all. Alisha asked in a curious tone.

Ya. I trust you and plus I m sure your not in heat so plus it's the best way to thank you for all you've done for us. Ericka said in a calm tone.

Ericka then laid on her back on the floor and spread her legs Now come fuck me bro. Ericka said in a seductive tone.

I got an idea. Lay down next to Ericka, Alisha. Josh said with a smile and Alisha did as she was told.

I'm going to take turns fucking you both. Josh said with a grin and shoved his member into Ericka's love tunnel.

Sounds...uhh...like...a...uhh..plan to me...uhh... Ericka said between moans.

Josh continued to plow his sister's cunt moaning each time he with drew and reentered her. Her belly made the perfect cushion for this as he lay on top of her. Alisha then began to suckle on Ericka's left breast earning a loud moan from the raccoon. Oh god...you both are going to make me cum too fast...i want to uhh...enjoy this...uhh...fuck me harder bro! Ericka said between moans and Josh happily obliged his sisters request and thrust into her harder. Meanwhile Alisha continued to grope and suck on Ericka's breast pushing her closer and closer to her climax.

However much to her displeasure he pulled out of her. It's Alisha's turn now. Josh said with a smirk.

You little pervert! I was so fucking close! Ericka retorted in an aggravated tone.

Get on the couch then and i'll get you the rest of the way there. Alisha said with a smile at which point Ericka sat up after a few tries and went to sit on the couch and spread her legs.

Alisha then walked over to Ericka and began to lick at her dripping pussy while Josh moved up, aligned his cock with Alisha's cunt and thrust himself in fucking her doggy-style earning a loud moans from the otter.

Oh...my...god...fuck he's good! Alisha said gasping and moaning as Josh thrust his Raccoon cock into her otter cunt.

He's uhh...had a lot of practice. Haven't you..bro..oh shit...lick faster... Ericka said stumbling over her words as she felt herself on the edge of climax.  
You taste good...hehe. Alisha said between moans and looked back at Josh who was plowing away at her. How's my pussy feel Josh? Alisha asked with a grin and then resumed her tongue work on Ericka.

Feels so good...I'm gonna cum soon. Josh replied between moans.

uhh..so I am... Ericka said arching back slightly ever so often.

Josh then without warning began to plow into Alisha's otter cunt very fast and hard pushing Alisha to climax faster than she thought he could.

Oh fuck...cuuumming! Alisha shouted as her otter cunt clamped down on Josh's cock and began to spasm squirting it warm otter juices on his cock.

Ericka was on the verge of climax herself but then she got a very kinky idea. Josh when you cum try to save some for my pussy. Ericka said and got on her knees against the couch as well moving Alisha's face to the side.

It didn't take josh long to reach climax thanks to Alisha's now slick cunt and blew sever hot streams of his seed into Alisha otter pussy pulled out and in the process shot a few streams on both female's rumps before he began to plow into Ericka raccoon pussy pumping her full of cum as well pushing Ericka to her much-needed climax. She clamped down on his cock and cried out in bliss as her raccoon cunt began to squirt it's love juices all over Josh's cock as it shot the last remaining hot ropes of cum into her.

Both female's and Josh nearly slumped down next to each other with Josh next to Ericka and Alisha on Ericka's left side.

That was great...let do that again sometime! Josh said in an exhausted tone.

Ericka looked at Alisha and they both giggled. So...what did you think of my brother? Ericka asked with a grin.

He was great...you and him must have gone at it a lot for him to be that good. Alisha said with a smile.

Ya we have..and the poor guy is out like a light now. Ericka said motioning to Josh who had his head rested on her right breast sleeping soundly.

I tell you what though...he can sure fill you. My pussy feels like it's got five gallons in here. Alisha said with a giggle earning one from Ericka as well.

Hehe. I know...he may be small but he packed a lot of milk for our hungry pussies... Ericka said giggling at her own witty pun.

Oh you dirty minded little coon! Alisha said with a grin.

So would you mind doing this again sometime? Ericka asked with a grin.

Alisha gave a coy grin and jabbed a digit of her paw into Ericka's pussy earning a shocked gasp from the raccoon, scooped out some of Josh's cum with it, and sucked on it. Do I really need to answer that? Alisha said with a grin.

I suppose not... Ericka replied and dipped a digit of her own into Alisha's pussy and sucked on it with a grin.

If I didn't know any better I d say you were ready for another round. Alisha said with a smirk.

Maybe another time...I'm actually rather sleepy at the moment. Ericka replied with a yawn.

Okay. Lets get some sleep then. Lucky for us it's the weekend. Alisha said with a smile.

Soon after that Ericka fell fast asleep followed shortly by Alisha. Good for them it was the weekend...


End file.
